Accidentally At Fault
by JakkyLovesScreamer
Summary: Automobiles can be dangerous, but so can monsters. Set in a Post-True Pacifist Universe. Trigger warnings for depression and suicide, and changed rating from T to M for violence in later chapters.
1. Accident

Chapter 1: Accident

It was a beautiful day outside. The birds were singing. The flowers were blooming. On days like these, Papyrus loved to drive his car along the lake, staring off past the horizon, admiring the shimmering water, not a care in the world. His red convertible always had the top down, Papyrus soaking up every ray of the sunlight that he could. Despite being of the surface for almost a year now, it never got old. Sans loved highway driving, so he usually came along with him, short legs dangling over the end of the passenger seat, grinning at Papyrus' joyous expression, relishing every moment of his time spent with his brother on the surface.

Sometimes you even came along. More than often you would sit in San's lap, enjoying the breeze in your hair, laughing when the short brown locks got in San's face and he shoved you playfully. Today was no exception. Papyrus was a careful, safe driver, so you were never worried. Sans had chosen to don a pair of sunglasses, nothing name brand, preferring the cheap plastic kind as they were usually designed for children, thus fitting his skull and not depending on his nonexistent ears. Speaking of which, he really could listen a bit more to his brother, especially when he was being serious.

Like now, when Papyrus barked abruptly at him to stop bouncing you on his lap.

"Sans!" He glanced over at the two of you, taking one hand off the wheel to shove his brother, who chuckled giddily. You weren't complaining. However, it was quite the opposite. You secretly loved it when Sans messed with you, even if you pretended to be annoyed by it. It was childish, but you figured there was no harm in it since Sans was just as bad, despite being older than you.

"C'mon Pap, she's fine!" the skeleton under you chuckled, holding onto your legs a bit tighter. You couldn't help but smile at the small gesture.

"Seriously Sans! It's distracting!" The road was fairly clear, but he figured he could never be too cautious.

His brother seemed to disagree. "C'mon bro, YOLO!"

You cringed, but Papyrus didn't seem to notice.

"Sans, I _swear_ , this is your-! " Papyrus started to chastise Sans again, but was cut off by a car from the other side of the road swerving directly at him. He clutched the wheel so tightly his bones stiffened audibly, frantically trying to move out of the way, but not in time. With a flash of red and silver, your car collided with the approaching one. Sans quickly grabbed at your chest, pulling you as close to him as he could as the red vehicle flipped over the side of the opposing one, landing across the top of the one that had just sped towards you, forming an 'X' of crushed metal and cracked bones.

You awoke suddenly to a piercing scream, deep and reverberating through you. Eyes bolting open, you went to turn around towards the source of the noise behind you, but immediately cried out and halted your actions, a sharp pain piercing through your stomach. You remembered all at once where you were and what had happened, the crash…

Whipping your head around despite the pain, you saw Sans on top of you, mangled car pinning you both down. There were chips in his skull, orbits cracked with chunks of bone chiseled out roughly, and blood on his cheekbones, dancing bright red like a horrid, repulsive blush. His pupils had vanished, causing panic to rise up in your chest. You mustered up your voice, coming out clearer than you expected, but still hoarse.

"Sa-ans, are y-you hurt?"

The skeleton's eyes glowed dimly, making you sigh in relief, though it's more like a strangled cough. He too let out a breath at seeing you alive, and you winced when his grip on you regains a bit of strength. You were grateful you were both alive, even if you have no idea how.

"Kid, you're okay." He whispered, struggling to speak. He muttered to himself, "Good, good." It seemed more like he was trying to calm his own nerves than yours.

"P-Papyrus?" you called out, unable to see much more than grey metal past San's overbearing grip on you.

Sans swiftly turned to his left, breath heavy, releasing his hold on you slightly. "Pap?" he whispered. You saw his eyes grow dark again out of the corner of your eye.

"Pap?" his voice rang out a little louder, but shakier. You felt him start to tremble.

"Pap? Bro?" he yelled, arms darting over to dig around at the pieces of seat and car frame barricading his view of his brother. You held your breath, preparing for the worst, hoping for the best.

"Papyrus!" Sans was screaming now. "PAPYRUS!" You saw a sliver of bone, only glancing over, not having the heart to look directly at him, too terrified of what you might see. It looked splintered, though.

"NO! ANSWER ME PAPYRUS! PAPYRUS!" Worried beyond control, you turned, horrified at what you saw and regretting it an instant later. Papyrus' red scarf was torn to bits, battle body punctured through the back and metal beams coming visible through the front.

Sans continued to claw at the debris surrounding his brother. You were helpless, grimacing in pain, squeezing your eyes shut and releasing cries of "No, please no." Each breath you took felt like you were inhaling death. You tried to block out your surroundings. Just when things on the surface were perfect…  
It was only when you started choking on each intake that your eyes shot open. You smelled smoke. "Sans!" you shouted. The skeleton turned his attention to you, expression grim and more distraught than you had ever seen him before. "S-Smoke!" you coughed.

Shock flashed across San's features, terrified that he could lose both you and his brother in an instant. When his screams for help brought not a soul, he looked around hastily, panic crossing his features, before muttering a barely audible "fuck it" and clutching you tighter than he ever had before. "Hang on, kid." he groaned, and then everything went white.


	2. Papyrus

Chapter 2: Papyrus

* * *

AN: Wow, this story got two reviews in the first day! Thanks, I wasn't expecting anything! I've got a pretty good plan for where this story is headed, so if you're staying along for the ride, I plan to update rather frequently.

* * *

Your vision was blurry, the pain in your side excruciating to the point that you no longer had any control of voice and you whimpered helplessly in pain. Sans looked down on you, worried beyond words, clutching his head. You were seated in his lap, curled into yourself as much as you could, blood pooling underneath the both of you. One of the elder skeleton's arms was around you, the other extended to his brother's hand, holding on for dear life. He laid crumpled in a mass of bone and metal, practically folded in two, magic energy fluctuating visibly around him.

Neither you nor Papyrus were conscious enough to realise that Sans had teleported you both to the nearest hospital, about two miles away from the crash site. Sans chuckled, lightheaded, amazed and awe stricken that he was able to be so accurate in his calculations, before collapsing on the ground, writhing in pain and howling in agony. With the last of his energy, he managed to shriek, "Nurse!" before passing out.

* * *

 _Where am I?_ Beep, beep.

 _What happened?_ Beep, beep.

 _W-where's Sans?_ Beep, beep, beep.

 _Why can't I feel my legs?_ Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Nurse, get in here!"

* * *

You awoke with a start, instinctively sitting up, only to fall back down with a plop. Panic flooded through you. "Sans?" you whimpered, head tilting from side to side frantically. "Sans?" you called, but nobody came. "Sans!" you screamed, beginning to thrash. The beeping increased pace further. Just as you were about to bawl, you saw Sans approach around the corner, towards you. Tear began to fell as he ran to you and held you close, clutching your face.

"Calm down, it's me. I'm here." _Sans was here._ "You're safe." _Safe._

"W-where am I?" Your voice was hardly recognizable, even to yourself.

"You're in a hospital. You're okay." Sans expertly held back tears. Still, you could tell he was relieved.

"What happened?" Your memory was fuzzy.

"We got into a car accident, remember?"

Oh yeah. Either you passed out before the ambulance came, or Sans must have taken a shortcut. "Are you hurt?"  
"Nothing major, just cuts and scrapes. Don't worry, kid. I'll be fine."

That was comforting. "And Papyrus?"

Sans' consoling grin faltered. He bit back the truth, not wanting to get you more worked up in your current condition. However, he knew you wouldn't accept anything less than an honest answer. "He's…" Sans looked down before continuing in a somber, low tone, "Not doing so well."

You inhaled sharply, blinking away tears. "Is he-" you didn't have the heart to say dead.

"He's alive, but the doctors don't know how long he's got." Sans didn't look up as he droned out the information. Despite his monotony, you could tell he was crying.

You wanted to ask how bad his injuries were but you couldn't seem to get any words out. It was for the better, you decided, not wanting to imagine how hard it was for the skeleton in front of you without being asked to reiterate the news of his brother's condition, if he even knew the extent to begin with.

You reached out to him and he gladly accepted your gesture, leaning into your touch, the two of you grieving for a moment before the nurses pulled him away. He stepped to the side without a struggle, limbs weak, finally looking up enough for you too see the hurt in his eyes.

Two nurses leant over you, asking you some questions, to which you responded the best you could while keeping an eye on Sans. You watched as one of them gently asked him to leave to which he shook his head vehemently. You asked if he could stay and they didn't push the issue. Were you in pain? They asked. You replied, Very much so. You asked what happened to you until they told you. Six broken ribs, broken femur on one side, broken tibia and fibula on both, pelvis fracture, and lower back spinal cord trauma. Lumbosacral sprain, to be exact, which meant that you would be paralyzed in your legs. Of course, they didn't tell you all of this flat out, only that you broke some bones in your legs and injured your spine so badly that you wouldn't be able to walk. Sans held you as you cried, muttering about paralysis and death.

* * *

Sans talked to you whenever he could throughout the day. So many things happened that you tried not to remember. The doctors insisted that you not know all of the details about your situation immediately, that it would be too much, but both you and Sans knew you could take it. You had been through alot and would rather know sooner than later. You had undergone surgery successfully and were kept unconscious for a while. You were stable now. Sans had stayed at the hospital for several days, going back and forth between the Monster Emergency Room where Papyrus was and the Pediatrics Surgery section where you were. Sans had teleported you to the hospital just off the highway by your house, UHAM (United Human And Monster Medical Center). Both you and Papyrus had insurance provided by the Surface Medical Association, or SMA, and you profusely thanked Sans for setting up the nitty gritty details of living on the surface that you had so courteously neglected once all the monsters had settled in from the underground and the major corporations had been arranged and implicated.

However, it concerned you that while programs for the health and wellbeing of monsters were put into effect earlier than you had expected, they were far from complete. Many types of monsters did not have physicians hired by official means that were well versed in the specifics of medications and procedures for their body types.

You weren't sure if skeletons fell under that category, but from what Sans had told you, basic monster anatomy was definitely known by most, if not all, monster doctors at this point, and emergency procedures and surgeries were a priority when covering medicinal practices. He had also said that skeleton anatomy shouldn't be a problem, especially with monsters and humans working together, in the medical and scientific fields, at least, to combine their knowledge and utilize it to the best of their ability. In addition, you knew that human doctors had a thorough understanding of the human skeleton, which was overwhelmingly similar to monster skeleton anatomy, despite the differences of their inner workings, Sans' structure being a skeletal organism that was his body, other than just a living support system of bone and marrow.

You were convinced that Papyrus was in good hands, despite how skeptical Sans was. But then, it was his brother at stake. You assumed he couldn't be too careful, not wanting to take any chances.

* * *

The next day, Sans told you that Papyrus hadn't yet been moved to a recovery wind after the initial surgery and was still in urgent care. He said that he would be readmitted into surgery in a few hours and that the odds were against him. His body was in worse shape than they had thought, and the damage to his soul might be irreversible. His life force was steadily draining, soul flickering as his body failed to repair itself or respond to any treatment administered through tubes tied to his frail form. Even if he survived the shock of two (what sans had described as similar to open heart surgeries in human terms) within 48 hours, he might never be the same.

The two of you cried together, thankful to have at least each other to hold on to.

* * *

It wasn't even a day later when you received the news that Papyrus hadn't made it through the second surgery. Sans was openly crying, though he didn't say anything to you other than an initial "He's gone." You cried with him, trying to comfort him, scared to talk about it, frightened of how he wouldn't even look you in the eyes.

You figured the only thing you could do was be there for him, so you held him, patting his back as sobs wracked his being, not knowing what else to do.


	3. A Failed Recovery

Chapter 3: A Failed Recovery

Having no clue how to deal with this yourself, let alone Sans who would hardly even talk to you, you decided to focus on your own recovery. You tried not to listen to everything the doctors said this would entail, nearly bringing yourself to tears each time a nurse mention anything pertaining to getting "back on your feet."

The TV in your room never helped block out your own thoughts. Worried about everything you knew was going to come. Sans hardly left your room through the countless days you spent at the hospital. He seemed torn between holding on to you, never letting go, and detaching himself completely from anything that reminded him even the slightest of reality. Not that you could blame him.

Your primary doctor came in to speak with you on what may have been the hundredth day you spent at the hospital. The hours all blurred together, you couldn't tell how long it had been anymore. It all just felt like an eternity in hell. She was fair skinned with short, blonde hair and purple hoop earrings. She reminded you vaguely of Toriel. All of that seemed like a lifetime ago, merrily eating pie in the Ruins. You wished you could pretend to be her child again, missing her warmth and affection. The contrast in situations stands out impetuously. Memories so happy don't seem to belong in this moment, so you shook your head and tried not to think of it.

She told you if you "ever want to regain any movement in your legs, you're going to have to start using them as soon as you're well enough to." Begrudgingly, you admit that the pain has subsided since you first woke up from surgery, but it still came in waves. Since she thought you were well enough to at least get moving around the hospital, she suggested you could attend a few things to keep you busy. Without any complaint, you wholeheartedly agreed, stating that if you stay in bed for one more day you might die. She gave a dry, forced laugh, and proceeded to bring you a wheelchair.

For the next few days, Sans helped you get up each morning and situate you into your chair. Then, the two of you went down to the cafeteria by elevator and got breakfast together. You were glad to finally be able to get your own food rather than have whatever the nurses decided you should eat delivered to you in bed. Sans also started to talk to you a little more, nothing close to normal, but not as awkward as the small talk you two had made in your room. The social, cafe-like environment helped too, and you were glad that he was making an effort to make you feel better.

Within the first week of Sans wheeling you around, you began to feel like a burden. The times that you got stuck in the elevator or one of your wheel snagged on the track of the door to the courtyard were countless. You apologized to any passerby that sighed under their breath, though many courteously gave you a smile and insisted that it was fine. It made you want to punch them. Sans almost had a few times, and you didn't do anything to hold him back expect sometimes give him a half-hearted "don't."

* * *

When he was bringing you back to your room one night after dinner, you had tried to cart yourself back. Worried, Sans hovered, and you bit your tongue in an attempt not to snap at him. In doing so, you became unfocused, hand getting caught in the spokes and snapping your wrist backwards. You screamed before your chair tipped and you clambered to the floor, off balance machine tumbling after you. Angrily, tears streaming down your cheeks, you tried to lift yourself, elbows scraping the floor, unable to find purchase. You lacked the strength to even sit up.

"Useless, ugly slabs!" You yelled, arms giving way to what you thought would be the cold, hospital tiles, when you felt Sans' bony arm catch you. He kneeled before you, gently lifting you onto his shoulders and righting your chair.

"You're not useless." He whispered as he set you down gently. You bawled, curling in on yourself, snot running down your face. You are a disgusting mess.

He hugged you, only to be pushed away. You didn't deserve his kindness, nor did you want his pity. Giving up, he pushed you back to your room and put you to bed. You didn't fail to notice the soft caress he gave your cheek before curling up on the cot beside your bed.

* * *

A priest came to your room one day, a monster dressed in deep blue gowns. He politely gestured for Sans to come out into the hall. Assuming you were asleep, Sans glanced towards you and then left. You knew what was coming even without piecing together what you overheard. You had read what monster funerals consisted of. You had somehow managed to push the thought of Papyrus going through this ritual to the back of your mind. "Chapel," "Scarf," and "Ashes" were all what you expected to hear from the priest, but the one you hadn't expected was "Handicapped" when referring to you. Instead of becoming enraged, you hadn't done more than silently elicit a sob.

Sans, the Priest, and the Toriel-Doctor accompanied your elevator ride down to the chapel. When the metal doors parted, the stained glass structure before you took your breath away. A mural of the first human, fingers entwined with Asriel's, frolicking in a field of yellow flowers greeted you. A symbol of the new understanding that the two races now shared. You gasped, and it was only when Sans' grip on your arm tightened that you realized you were crying. Sans gazed at you, puzzled. You swallowed, mouth suddenly dry, and told him you were okay. He nodded and quietly murmured, "He would have loved it," intending only for you to hear.

You and Sans emerged from the elevator together, the two staff following close behind. A tuft of slick, red hair caught your eye from the front row of pews.

"Undyne?" You called out, and she turned to look at you, grim smile faltering when she saw the state you were in.

"Frisk!" Her voice was halfway between excited and shocked. "Sans," she said in a sadder tone, glancing us both over. She never could fully mask her emotions, you recalled.

"It's been a while." Wow, your voice sounded even worse than you remembered. You cleared your throat before you continued. "How have you and Alphys been?"

"We've been alright," she hummed, about to ask "and you?" before hesitating and promptly deciding against it. "Sorry, Alphys couldn't come back down a second time in one month. Lab wouldn't allow it."

The statement is directed towards Sans, but your confused stare makes Undyne turn her gaze back to you. "Oh. Did she not know?"

Sans shook his head, fidgeting nervously before saying hurriedly to you, "We had all our friends gather for the wake about a week ago. You weren't ready to be moved at that time, and I didn't want you to feel like-"

You held up your hand, needing a moment to process this. Sans had gathered everyone together here, without telling you? He had given a eulogy for his dead brother without you there to support him, to cry with him, to listen and grieve alongside all their loved ones? You didn't know whether to be mad at him or disappointed in all their friends, so you settled for hating yourself for not being there for any of them, especially Sans.

"It's alright," you said, smiling. "At least I'm here now."

Undyne nodded and sat down at the far end of the row, Sans choosing to stand in between her and you. A few others filed in, Toriel being one of them, whom you hugged. She was particularly silent, and you hated seeing the sadness and guilt in her eyes when she looked at you, so you returned to your place beside Sans. You could've sworn you saw the two lovey-dovey guard dogs as well, but didn't take much notice farther than that. Your chest had begun to tighten up again and you torso churned inwards. Clutching your stomach, you waited for it to pass, not turning to see if Sans gave you a look.

The priest stepped forwards, delivering a brief speech, mentioning the circuity of dust and how you and Sans would continue on (you chuckled at this), remembering the many good things Papyrus had brought to everybody's lives (Sans sniffled at this), and then called Sans up to the table where Papyrus' remains lay. You watch as his older brother meticulously tipped the canister, which was barely halfway full, you notice, evenly onto Papyrus' torn, shredded scarf. The red fabric was set aglow with a pasty, pale white shimmer for a moment before returning to normal, though you swore that a few of the rips and holes were smaller afterwards. Sans gently took the scarf and, with tears in his eyes, held in up to his chest, nuzzling his face into it. In that moment, you saw how truly broken he is and you turned away, cursing yourself for not thinking more of him in the past few days you'd spent together. How selfish of you.

People and monsters alike came up to you, but mostly Sans, in the following minutes. "I'm sorry for your loss; My condolences." You hovered between snorting, sobbing, and clawing your face off. It was far from too soon when your doctor pulled you away, saying you should head back to your room to rest. You agreed and let her take you away, sparing one last glance behind you only to see Sans' hurt, longing expression directed towards you. You chose not to go back and comfort him.

 _How selfish._


	4. Aftermath

Chapter 4: Aftermath

* * *

Crutches. At the mention of them you had laughed, but the bitter sound had quickly morphed into uncontrollable fit of snorts and tears until you were hyperventilating. Great, not you couldn't even talk properly. Some friend you were. You were supposed to be able to help Sans through this, but you were more of a mess than he was.

You thought it was unjustifiably so, but Sans apparently thought differently. You couldn't understand way he was taking accountability for you as he accepted the offer of crutches from the doctor, also asking if you could keep the chair for a while more. He promised to her that he would help you around and have you try the crutches. She agreed, of course, probably knowing better than to argue with a grieving monster.

You hadn't noticed the nurse hovering over you until Sans had looked in his direction. Was he telling you to breathe? Probably, you realized, and you wheezed, coughing, until you were able to let out small spurts of air fairly rhythmically.

It was the day that you were scheduled to be released from the hospital. You were eager to be home but dreaded all that was implied in this. It would be so empty and quiet. Sans carried his own few belongings along with yours as he stood on his tiptoes by the reception desk, presumably filling out your discharge papers. You hadn't really looked at him in a while. He donned his blue sweatshirt per the norm, but it was tattered, a large tear coming down across the front, deep patches turned a purplish brown color, bloodstained. You knew it was your blood and felt a pang of guilt course through you. He would forever be reminded of the incident because your blood was on his clothing. He probably wouldn't take that off, either, since it was probably one of his only remaining sources of comfort and stability. But of course, you had to go and inadvertently ruin that for him as well.

Around his neck, Papyrus' scarf was fitted snugly around his neck. You realized when he first came back to the room that he had put it on and he had pretended not to see you glancing at it. Opting against mentioning it aloud, you felt a horrible mix of emotions at seeing him casually wearing his depression around his neck, waiting for it to choke him out in his sleep. You didn't dare question him as he absentmindedly toyed with it, wrapping the edges around his phalanges. You wondered if it still smelled like him, spaghetti sauce and clean soap on fabric, or if it smelled of death, reminding Sans each moment that his brother was gone, gone, gone.

Not an inch of his body was upright. Back slouching, he leaned forwards, inward curve to his limbs and neck making him appear even smaller than he already was. His eye sockets were more sunken in than you had ever seen them before and dark rings had appeared around his features. His smile remained, but you saw through it; it was far different from before, masking so much more pain. His eyes hid nothing, however, everything he felt clearly visible to the world if you just looked.

You couldn't stand to see him like this. A part of you blamed him. It was his fault that Papyrus wasn't paying attention to the road. Another part of you blamed the driver of the other car; a drunken widow, you had found out, and was upset that he had died in the crash because you wanted to do the honors personally. But mostly, you blamed yourself. You knew you shouldn't do that, that it was wrong and unfair, but if he had stayed in the underground, none of this would've happened. He'd be better off if you hadn't come around, living in Snowdin, happily cooking spaghetti with Undyne, working towards his lifelong dream of joining the royal guard. But no matter hard you tried not to overthink the situation, you always ended up back at the conclusion that you deserved to be where you were, disabled and in pain but not put out of your misery just yet, not before you were pushed to the breaking point, endured so much suffering and brooded yourself into a deep seated depression and had to try to go on before you eventually failed and gave in to the luring, bittersweet call of death. You'd probably have to live through Sans dyin-

No, you couldn't afford to think like that. You had to stay positive, if not for your sake then at least for Sans. It didn't matter if he hated you or hated himself, you were all he had left, and you'd be damned if you gave that skeleton any less than your best. You knew he deserved so much better than this.

Sans turned around to the sight of you staring blankly at where he stood, lost in thought, tears on the brink of falling. He sighed, disliking seeing you this way so often, own thoughts accumulating and indubitably torturing you from the inside out. His thoughts ate at him too as he tried to be strong for you, but seemed too wrapped up in his own sense of loss to do much. He toyed with the scarf, thinking that Papyrus would tell him to go on and do the best he could. He sighed, feeling a little better better but at the same time all that much worse, and approached you.

"Kid."

You snapped out of your daydream, looking up from your seated position by the lobby.

"Let's go home."

You nodded, and he pushed you out the door into the van waiting to bring you away from the hospital. You hoped you would never have to come back.

* * *

You didn't sleep the first night you spent at the house. Sans had helped you squirm into bed, which was painful, then sat on the edge of the mattress as you hugged him and cried. You had began to talk, useless blather driveling out of your mouth, when he silenced you with a kiss to your forehead, bone cool against your hot flesh, saying that the two of you would talk in the morning. You cried almost the whole night, positive that Sans was a room over doing the same. The two of you laid a wall apart, thinking, until you passed out at about 6 am the next morning. You got a restless hour of sleep, nightmares plaguing your subconscious, until Sans woke you up for breakfast.

Neither of you touched the burnt, scrambled eggs that were on your plates. You stared down at it, poking it with a fork, glancing up nervously to see Sans contemplating grabbing the ketchup next to him, hand resting on the corner of the table and just barely touching the bottle. Eventually you set your fork down, hand shaky as you nearly threw it on your plate, and met Sans' eyes.

"So." You whispered.

Sans stared back at you from across the table.

"What now?"

He sighed. "I don't know, kid."

Neither did you. "I…" you trailed off.

"Miss him?" The skeleton offered, prodding the ketchup.

"Yeah," you nodded, rolling your seat over to Sans and extending your arms to him.

He stood and drew you close immediately. He began to say something, an apology, you think, but you cut him off.

"Don't." You breathed in Papyrus' scarf. It smelled faintly of wreckage and sweat. Of course Sans hadn't taken it off. How he was able to sweat, however, eluded you.

"It's my fault." A sob from Sans.

"No, it's not!" You told him, only half believing it yourself.

"Okay." He responded to silence you and held you tighter.

Of course he wouldn't believe you. Of course he would continue to beat himself up over this, as would you. There was no way either of you could have a happy ending unless you got over him, which, even if you wanted to, was impossible, especially for Sans. You had lived the last few years of your life alongside this monster every day. He had given you hope when all was lost. But Sans had it so much worse than you. Papyrus was his light, the only thing he lived for. You couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose the one thing you had had ever since childhood. You hadn't had much to begin with. You supposed at least Sans had been able to enjoy the feeling while he could.

Or did that just make it worse to deal without it? Either way, you were jealous of Sans. Or maybe you just hated him for having someone so special and pure love him unconditionally. Even if he had killed him in the end, you were sure Papyrus would have still loved him. Stuffing your face and hands into the frill of his sweater, you choked out a breath, trying to will away your feelings and focus only on what was real. Sans, in front of you right now. No thoughts. Neutral.

But you couldn't. Everything you felt was just mangled into an incoherent ball of emotions that demanded to be felt. You were exhausted and in pain, both physically and mentally. After God only knew how long of feeling like this in the hospital and keeping it all bottled inside for Sans' sake, for your own sake, you knew you would explode sooner or later. You dreaded that someone might get hurt because of you and tried not to think of who it might be.

Sans moved, pulling you out of your thoughts. Trying not to think what he must be feeling right now, you suggested you both do something together.

 _To stay busy. To distract you from your thoughts. So you wouldn't grow further and further apart. Selfish selfish selfish._

He agreed. You watched a movie together since you could barely move. It didn't help either of you.

* * *

A week later and the house had started to collect dust. Sans had started to clean it and you tried to help, dusting whatever was at your level, but you both just gave up eventually, will to do anything so far out of reach and motivation even further. Not caring to do anything else, you both watched TV. Doctor Who was on. You wished you could go back in time so badly.

* * *

The next day, Sans seemed hopeful. You wished you could share his enthusiasm as you pulled clothes on, possibly dirty ones as you had trouble doing laundry and refused to let Sans help (though he had snuck in a few loads for you when you were asleep, which was quite often nowadays.) However, as he wheeled you up and down the much too large and empty hallways, you found yourself laughing, arms in the air, daring to squeal, "Faster!" Sans obliged, a hoarse laugh reminding you that you were both a mess, but Sans was allowed to have happy moments, and you could never dream of ruining this for him.

Besides, even if you didn't deserve it, you were having fun. You recalled how Papyrus would swing along the hallways, fingers grazing the walls, grin spreading so wide you thought his face might crack. You reached towards the small gray oil marks staining the creme wallpaper, smiling to yourself as Sans swung your chair around the corner before stopping so abruptly you lurched forwards. You would've fallen to the floor had Sans not reached out and caught you. Your smile vanished. Before you stood a flight of stairs, spiraling downwards into the living room. Sans sighed, arm across your chest, and plunked you back down in your chair as you held back tears.

Of course you had to ruin this moment for him. You useless fuck-up of a failure.

* * *

Sans was much too kind to you. You had screamed at him once as he helped you out of bed and onto his shoulders, having offered you a piggyback ride downstairs like he usually did so that you didn't feel like you were a chore.

"I don't deserve this!" You shrieked, tears running down your face. It was rare he saw your skin dry.

"Frisk, I don't mind-"

"You don't have a choice!"

Startled, Sans recoiled. "That's what you think?" He screamed back, dropping you back on the bed. "You think I want to take care of you? You think I still want to love you, after all you've done? This is ALL YOUR FAULT! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, I WOULDN'T BE HERE, SUFFERING! I WOULD BE WITH DEAD ALONG WITH PAPYRUS!"

As the anger left his face and he registered the fear on yours, you saw the instant regret in his eyes. He broke down in tears.

"You think I want to live like this either?" You cried, voice a harsh squeal, but unable to be much louder than a cat's meow, throat sore from crying. You looked at Sans, now nothing more than a ball on the ground, a faltering child's pose. You wished you could hold him, but you felt as if you would only make things worse.

"I'm sorry." Sans sobbed into the carpet, not looking at you.

"Don't be. I deserve worse."

"No, you don't." He looked up. He was in shambles.

"Okay." You hoped it would shut him up.

It did.

* * *

You dreamt that Sans was over you, red, bloodstained knife in hand, stabbing you over and over.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He screamed, not relenting as you bawl for him to just please, stop, that it hurts so much.

"YOU DESERVE THIS!" Why didn't you just die yet? It hurt so much.

"IF YOU WEREN'T THERE I WOULD BE THE ONE PARALYZED! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LET ME GET HURT? WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME DIE?" He stopped after saying this, face suddenly turning darker than before, making you question how that was even possible as well as worrying you beyond control.

"Why, kid, why?" He started to cry, dropping the knife, blood mixing with tears as the red sea beneath him splashes up at him, lapping at his bony legs and smearing his clothes. He steps back from you slowly. "I… I deserve to die. This is my fault." He darted forward to grab the knife before hurrying away once more. "I deserve this!" He stabbed himself, once, twice, again and again until you lost count.

You did nothing to stop him and woke up screaming, bashing yourself in the head with your fists. _Another sleepless night it is, then._

* * *

You sat in bed for what seemed like hours. It probably was. Eventually, the sun leaked into your room through the curtains. _Odd,_ you thought. Sans had usually gotten you up and moving by now. Leaning over, you checked the time: 8:14. That was weird. Sans always got you up before 7:30.

Sitting up, you reached as far as you could for your chair, which was next to your bed. To no avail, you started to thrash and claw at it, and on one particularly long lunge you fell over. _Fuck, that hurt._ On your elbows, you padded over with great difficulty to your chair. Knocking over the untouched crutches leaning lazily against the wall, you managed to crawl messily into the seat and position your legs into the chair. At least they were mostly numb. You praised God for medicine.

Rolling over to Sans' room, you knocked, quietly at first then louder when you got no answer. Creaking the door after a minute, you peered in to see nothing, darkness preventing you to see anything clearly. Flicking the light on, your eyes took a moment to adjust to the lighting and you squinted, seeing white for a moment. When your vision cleared, you gasped in horror. There, laying sprawled out on the floor, was Sans. He wasn't moving.

"Sans?" You whispered. Going over to him as quickly as you could without running him over, you saw the empty pill bottle next to him. Panicking, you fell forward out of your chair to reach him. Picking up the pill bottle, you read the label. Doxepin? Since when was he on antidepressants? Weren't overdoses of these things fatal?

"SANS!" You screamed. Struggling to flip him over, you lifted his shirt to look at his soul. You bit back a sob. The once strongly pulsating blue heart was now quickly vanishing, glowing dimmer and dimmer by the second. "No, you can't die on me!" You pushed on his ribs, smacked him, even tried CPR, but nothing worked. "No, Sans, No!" Crying uncontrollably, you didn't know what else to do. You took a breath and, shaking vehemently, gently touched his soul.

A wave of emotions flowed through you. Guilt, anger, sadness, hatred, confusion, fear, all so overwhelming. You pulled back abruptly, frightened and also heartbroken at the realization that this is what Sans was feeling in his dying moments. As soon as you did, the last of the light faded, leaving him as nothing but an empty skeleton for a few moments before he turned to dust. Shocked and terrified, you watched as his remains filtered through your open fingers before you frantically reached to the phone on his nightstand and dialed 911.

* * *

You sat alone in the empty house. First, Papyrus had died. Now, Sans was gone too. You wanted to cry, but you couldn't. Dry breath after breath filled your lungs. The teams of doctors and coroners had just left. Unsure of what to do next, you waited. Your doctor had come too to make sure you were okay. Somehow, you had managed to convince her that you were okay to be alone and that you wouldn't do anything to hurt yourself. She had said she would send a therapist to come check on you daily. It seemed odd. You had expected her to insist on staying. Maybe the situation was just so abrupt that things were missed. You laughed aloud at the thought. Of course. You were just a missed variable. Still laughing, you wheeled yourself to the bathroom. Prying open the mirror, you glanced around, puzzled at the place where all your pills used to be, now a barren shelf. You scowled, thinking the doctor had taken them.

Sighing, you slowly made your way to the kitchen. God, if you couldn't even do this yourself, how useless were you? You got to the knife drawer. A pang of guilt sliced through your heart at the sight of Papyrus' favorite chopping knife. Tears threatening to pull away from your eyes, you took a different, sharper one carefully from the drawer. Holding it surprisingly steadily in your right hand, you brought it to your neck. You stayed like this for a while, realizing after a bit that you were crying. Why were you hesitating? You had nothing left to live for. You felt the same loneliness that you had felt nearly three years ago, just before you had jumped down Mt. Ebott. So why were you so afraid now? Pathetic. You were such a burden to Sans that he would rather die than deal with you. You didn't deserve to live.

Just then, you heard the door open. You refused to cause whoever it was any more trouble. The knife cut through your skin and God it hurt so much, but it also felt so good, knowing that soon you would be free of this world. You heard a shriek, not sure if it was your own but not caring, awaiting the soothing caress of death and getting slowly more tired, feeling yourself drift further and further away from reality, when before you knew what was happening, you couldn't feel anything at all and all you saw was black. And then there was nothing.

* * *

AN: It's not over yet. It's just getting interesting, fuck yeah! Also, go listen to both NateWantsToBattle's and Groundbreaking's Undertale songs. They're fucking good. Bold Sans is the only thing I listen to when I'm trying to work, and the Accapella Bonetrousle always cheers me up.


	5. Save Him

Chapter 5: Save Him

* * *

You felt cold. You opened your eyes slowly, confused, wondering where you were and how you got there. The last thing you remembered was dying, but clearly you weren't dead. Were you in a hospital, maybe?

Wind. The next thing you registered was the wind hitting your face, similar to when you were riding in a car and the window was open. Then movement, beneath you, all around you, actually. Were you in a car?

Everything around you slowly brightened up, and you began to see what was happening. You were in a car. Why? You tried to remember anything that might help you. You had died. That's right; you killed yourself. Before that? You were alone. No, wait. Sans. You looked around, realizing that not only were you in a car, but you were moving within the car. You swiveled your head to see where the movement was coming from. Sans. You were seated in his lap. He smiled at you when you looked at him. You had missed him. You smiled back. And with Sans always came Papy-

It hit you. Memories came flooding back to you. The accident. You looked to your left. There, seated behind the wheel of the car was Papyrus. He looked slightly annoyed, but was laughing anyways. It seemed like you were back to the time right before the accident happened. But how?

It didn't matter. You didn't have time to think about that. If what you thought had happened was true, any minute now you would be hurtled into an accident. But you had time. You had to try and stop this.

"Sans, stop shaking me."

Your serious tone took him by surprise. "What's wrong, kid?"

You didn't have time to answer. "Papyrus, pull over." You demanded.

"Why? What's wrong, human?"

The sound of his voice was relieving to hear, but you decided you couldn't mull over it. "There's no time to explain! Pull over, now!"

"Frisk, calm down. I can't just-" Papyrus tried to reason with you, but just then, a car swerved over the barrier into your side of the road, heading directly towards your car. Quickly, you grabbed the wheel from Papyrus and pulled it towards you, using it as leverage to pull yourself out from under Sans' seatbelt and into the driver's seat. You maneuvered on top of Papyrus' legs to slam on the brakes, the car spinning and ending up on the side of the road, front end managing to stop just before crashing into the trees.

"Papyrus! Are you okay?" You screamed, turning around. Papyrus had ended up squished between you and the seat, arms around your waist. "I'm fine!"

"Frisk," Sans started, clutching at his ribs. "How did you-"  
Before he could finish, another car that had moved out of the way of the car bolting towards them crashed into the side of your car, tearing through the door and into you and Papyrus. You were thrown sideways onto Sans and didn't see anything else, only heard the sound of bone grinding against metal and something cracking.

"Papyrus!" Sans yelled, and he grabbed you around your torso. You felt a sharp pain on your left side, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the last time. You struggled loose and kicked the car door open, shoving Sans out and immediately following. Looking both ways around the road to make sure nobody else was coming, you went to go around to Papyrus' door until Sans stopped you, grabbing the back of your shirt. Turning around, you watched as Sans lifted Papyrus with his magic, gently bringing him closer and laying his head on the side of the road.

"Papyrus!" You shrieked and ran to his side to asses the damage. He was in pretty bad shape. "We have to get him medical attention immediately," you said, addressing the elder brother beside you.

"There." He pointed to an ambulance a few yards away.

"Go, I'll stay with him."

"I'm not leaving him." Sans protested.

"I'm injured, you're not. There isn't time to argue!" You screamed over him. "Papyrus will die if he doesn't get help! It doesn't matter how I know, what matters is that he lives!"

Sans shut his mouth and gave you a strange look before teleporting over to the ambulance. You turned your attention back to Papyrus. You could hear him wheezing slightly. He wasn't dead yet.

"Papyrus, wake up, look at me!" You tried to get his attention. His eyes opened ever so slightly. "Stay with me, Pap," you encouraged, removing away any car parts from his body that you could without risking further injuring him or yourself, since your left hand had started to hurt pretty bad. "You're gonna be okay."

The ambulance made its way through the lines of immobile traffic and citizens that had emerged from their cars, and Sans came out alongside several medics. They took you and Papyrus into the ambulance, both on stretchers, even though you insisted they focus their attention on the skeleton.

Sans sat to the side, nervously watching over the two of you. "Frisk?"

"Yeah," you responded in between the doctor's space questions. _Yes, it fucking hurt, goddamnit._

"How did you know?" You could tell from his voice that his face was grim.

"It's happened before." As you recalled the previous time when Papyrus hadn't made it, you remembered now that this kind of situation had happened in the underground as well. Undyne had managed to defeat you at one point, however, you awoke at the point just before where the two of you had fought before, good as new.

 _Of course, you idiot!_ "It's a save point." You realized aloud.

"What did you just say?" You bit back a scream as a doctor prods your left arm and declares "its broken!" like he's just discovered the gender of his first child.

 _Of course it's broken, stupid._ "The car accident. It's a save point." You say, louder, not expecting Sans to make any sense of it, but from the gasp you hear it sounds like that means something to him. "How do you know about that?"

"Other than from Flowey trying to kill us all, you mean?"

 _Crap._ You had forgotten about that. Flowey "deleting" your save file and trying to kill you multiple times had been pretty traumatic, to say the least. You had probably repressed that.

"Flowey's done some other things that… weren't exactly good." It seemed that both of you might have some explaining to do. The moronic doctor gave you a quizzical look and you decided not to say any more for the time being, opting instead to glare at him.  
"Did Papyrus live?" Sans asked.

You decided not to answer that for now.

* * *

Later on, a doctor led you into a waiting room towards Sans. You donned a cast on your arm, rendering it immovable up to the shoulder. He and the doctor talked as you sat down with Sans to good side. On your left sat a row of more people and monsters, the hospital bustling with people involved in the several car accident.

As soon as the doctor left, Sans turned to question you. "You okay?"

You nodded. "Yeah, you?"

"Sure." His smile faded and pupils vanished. "You never answered my question. Did Papyrus live?"

You hesitated. "No." you said quietly, looking down as not to see Sans' reaction. You didn't know if you could bear to see him in any more pain. "You, um, how much do you know about the saves?" You asked, tentatively meeting his gaze.

His pupils had returned, but his expression was somber nonetheless. "I should ask you the same question. How much do you remember?"

"All of it." You shuddered. "Do you remember anything?"

"Not a thing." His eyes said differently, however. He changed the subject. "How do you know about the saves?"

You explained how Undyne had managed to defeat you, but your determination had brought you back. "What about you? Can you create save points or remember anything after them? What else happened with Flowey?"

With a sigh, he elaborated. "I used to work alongside the royal scientist. Our research had shown some anomalies in the timespace continuum, timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting. Some of this was you. The rest was Flowey who, before you came, had the ability to save. At first, he used his power for good. He made everyone happy. But, eventually he got," he paused before continuing, "bored? Curious? I don't know. He decided to start killing, dusting us left and right. They used their save point to bring them back. I knew immediately what had happened from my research. I remembered everything, possibly due to what we now know as determination." He shrugged. "I thought for a minute you might have known about the saves because you had killed in the underground before and I hadn't remembered for some reason."

You gasped. "I would never!"

Sans chuckled. "You never know. Humans have killed Pap- uh, monsters so many times I can never be too careful."

You nod thoughtfully. _So that's what he remembered._

"But maybe he can be saved in this timeline." Sans said, standing and starting to walk.

You followed suit. "Where are we going?"

"Monster Recovery Wing. He should be out of surgery by now. He might be awake." Sans lead you to exactly where Papyrus was being kept. It was the same place as last time, and you didn't fail to notice how he didn't stop once to ask for directions. The nurse said that Papyrus' surgery had been successful, but that he wasn't awake yet. Upon hearing he had been moved to the recovery wing, Sans asked if he could stay in the room and she said yes. Again, he lead you to his room.

Entering after Sans, you both walked over to the bed. Papyrus lay unmoving on the bed. Sans looked him over, tense for a moment then relaxing. "He'll be okay." He said softly, pulling you close to him. You winced, but smiled despite yourself.

You had done it. Papyrus was alive and on the road to recovery.


	6. You Can't

Chapter 6: You Can't

* * *

You and Sans stayed at the hospital for a week. Papyrus was awake and moving within a few days. The two of you stayed in his room with him most of the time, talking. You both treasured the time you spent just living with him. The relationship between you and Sans seemed smoother than it had before. Doctors had informed Sans that Papyrus could go home in a day. Papyrus had sprung up and pulled the three of you into a hug. You were overjoyed.

Home had never looked so enticing. You smiled as you stepped through the front door after Sans and Papyrus. Protected arm in a sling, you slid your shoes off with one hand and wiggled your toes on the soft, living room carpet. You sighed, relief and happiness flooding through you. Looking back at you, Sans graced you with a forgiving smile, which you happily returned.

You walked over to him and threw yourself into his arms. "It's so good to be home."

You felt Sans nod against the top of your head. "It really is," he whispered, holding you tight.

* * *

The first month was flawless. You and the reunited skeleton brothers spent every waking moment together. You ran down the halls with Papyrus every morning to wake up Sans, who pretended to be asleep just so Papyrus would pounce on him. Papyrus cooked spaghetti for breakfast, which never tasted so good. Soon, things started to seem perfectly normal.

It was a Wednesday when you woke up from the first nightmare. Papyrus, covered in rubble, limbs mangled and skull cracked down the center. Dead. Sans, lifeless and unmoving below you, empty pill bottle in his hand. Dead. Your body, hunched over in a chair, gushing blood out of a gash through your throat. Dead.

"Frisk!" A sharp cry tore your eyes open. Your throat burned and your face was wet. Despite how freezing you were, you were sweating all over.

"P-Papyrus!" You saw his face, concerned, hovering over yours. Your arms had never darted out so quickly.

"It's alright, human. It was just a dream."

"I thought- I thought you had died." You sobbed, inhaling the scent of his scarf as you buried your face in his shoulder.

"Me? The Great Papyrus? Of course not!"

You laughed. _Everything is fine._

* * *

Friday, you walked into the living room to see Sans sitting silently on the couch, eyes closed. You sat down next to him and rested your head on his arm.

"Hm?" You heard him grunt. It was a soft sound, gentle and tired. After a moment you felt his arm shift beneath you and rest across your back.

"Frisk!" Papyrus called for you in the kitchen.

Carefully, as not to disturb Sans, you got up. Looking back to see him still asleep, you retreated quietly. "What is it?"

"Human! Help me make this pasta sauce!"

You smiled at him, his enthusiastic expression brightening your own. Seeing he had already laid out a knife and a few tomatoes for you, you reached for your tool but stopped abruptly. _That knife._ You vividly recalled bringing it to your neck and applying pressure. Breath catching in your throat, your hand reached up of its own accord to rub your neck and your eyes went wide.

"Frisk?"

You turned. Papyrus was looking at you, visage puzzled.

"Is something wrong?"

You shook your head. "No, nothing!" You grinned, not wanting to worry him.

Reassured, he turned back to stirring the spaghetti and you tentatively began cutting. _It's okay_ , you told yourself. _Everything is fine_.

* * *

Sunday, Papyrus had a limp. He leaned his weight on his right side when standing still and clutched at his ribs when he sat down. Sans asked him about it, to which he replied that he slept wrong. You tried to tell Sans he was being paranoid when he asked again, and he shut his mouth.

The limp persisted, worsening by Monday. Papyrus agreed to go to the hospital at Sans' request. They found nothing wrong, simply saying his bones were still weak from the incident and that he should stay healthy and eat a little more. You all were sent home again.

By Thursday, Papyrus could barely walk. He winced whenever someone touched him and dropped things constantly. Sans brought him to the hospital once more. They readmitted him, saying that his bones were not regaining strength like they should. He was put on an IV and a strict diet for the next two days.

By Saturday he lost his voice. Sans was livid. He yelled at the nurses and doctors, but they didn't have a clue what was happening. A magic specialist was brought in to examine his soul. It was weakening, he said, but couldn't pinpoint why. He began to grow frustrated, stating there was no reason for his health to be declining so fast.

Sunday came again. Nobody could explain what was happening to Papyrus. He was transferred to several different wings around the hospital but nothing could be found out. Too weak to be brought to another hospital, you and Sans were forced to accept his fate.

"He's dying," a short, thin monster told you, expression grim. "He only has a matter of days left."

"C-can't you do anything?" Sans stuttered, not bothering to hold back tears.

"He can barely stay conscious, but he's not in pain anymore. The only thing we can do is make his fall as comfortable as possible." The doctor paused, looking over the both of you before sighing. "I'm sorry. You should spend as much time with him as you can the next few days."

Sans was silent. "Thank you," you said, taking Sans' hand and leading him back in the room when he made no attempt to move on his own. "We won't leave his side."

As soon as you entered the room, he collapsed into your arms. "I can't," he sobbed, voice fragmented and broken. "I can't lose him again."

You looked over at Papyrus, sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed, various tubes connected to his bones. You clutched Sans tighter and bit your lip, holding back a cry.

"I'm sorry." You whispered.

"Me too." Sans pulled away from you. "Can't you fix this?"

You couldn't meet his gaze. "I- I don't know how."

Sans' clenched his fists. "Can't you load your from your last save point?"

"The only way I managed to do that last time was by dying." Your voice was hardly more than a murmur. When you looked up, Sans had stopped crying, tears now replaced with a mixture of shock and pity.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"Sans," You stopped him, "don't be a hypocrite."

He sighed. "I'm going to the caf. I'll be back soon."

Nodding, you turned back to Papyrus. Hearing the door open and shut lightly behind you, you sighed, feet taking you to Papyrus' bedside of their own volition. Your hands found his face beneath them, bone light and brittle beneath your fingers. You smiled sadly. Despite everything, he was Papyrus, beautiful and happy, always understanding and besotted with living. At least he was going to die as an innocent monster, surrounded by his closest companions. Secretly, you envied him.

His eyes fluttered. Drawing your hand away from him, you watched as he slowly roused from his sleep, beaming up at you. His eyes still held the same light, even in his final hours. "Frisk," he whispered, voice light and airy.

You couldn't help but smile wider. "Yeah. I'm here, Papyrus."

His expression contorted in discomfort, but only for a second. "Where's Sans?" He asked, eyes flickering around the room. Not a moment later, his eyes closed and he groaned. The monitor beside him beeped.

Panicking, you ran outside, screeching for a nurse. One came instantaneously, rushing to his side. "He's beginning his journey," she said, gently caressing your shoulder. _He's dying._ You felt tears running down your cheeks and your breath hitched.

Sans entered a moment later, casual look turning confused and then troubled as he saw the situation. "Papyrus?" He rushed over to his brother, gripping his hand. You saw the younger skeleton squeeze Sans' hand back. "I love you, Papyrus." Sans breathed, voice clear but soft, his words meant only for his brother to hear. The monitor beeped a few more times before flatlining. You covered your mouth and sobbed. Sans, not making a sound, leaned over Papyrus and hugged him, chest gently resting against the other skeleton. After what seemed like forever, he drew back and walked out of the room.

"Sans?" You called. When he did not return, you hurried into the hallway before colliding with him. "Sans?" You repeated.

"Can you try reloading your save?" His eyes were empty, tone monotonous.

"I don't know how, but-"

"Just try." He demanded.

Taken aback, you muttered a weary "Okay" and closed your eyes. _Think, Frisk, think. How did you feel just before you died?_ You were broken, nothing left to live for. You opened one eye, Sans' silhouette still before you. _No, that won't do. Come on, you_ have _to do this! For Sans and Papyrus!_ Filled with determination, you thought harder, telling yourself to go back, but nothing worked.

"I'm sorry. I-I can't." You fell to your knees before him.

"That's okay."

Opening your eyes, you saw Sans drop to one knee. His hand met your shoulder and he brought you into a hug. You could hear him exhale by your ear.

"Forgive me, human."

As soon as he spoke, you felt a sharp, stabbing pain through your stomach. Not having the time to be shocked or confused, you gagged, feeling a hot, sharp pain delve deeper into your gut and then retreat. Falling onto Sans, you coughed. The last thing you saw was blood on the hospital tiles before there was nothing.

* * *

You wake up in Sans' lap, Papyrus driving down the highway.


	7. Let's Try Again

Chapter 7: Let's Try Again

* * *

AN: Have you guys ever watched/played Steins;Gate? Because I just realized the concept of this fic is kinda similar to a thing that happened in the anime. Anyways, I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be in the end, but I still have a definite idea where this is going. While it will be a sort of reset loop, something new will happen besides that. Thanks to all who read, favorited, reviewed, and supported me and this story and whatnot! I don't feel like this is my best piece of writing composition-wise, but nonetheless I'm quite proud of this and feel like it's the strongest work of plot I've posted. Okay I'll shut up now.

* * *

You whipped your head around to glare at Sans. While you couldn't blame him, you were still enraged. "Why the hell did you do that?"

Papyrus gave you a strange look while Sans' face remained emotionless. "No time," he he blurted, grabbing your waist and placing a hand steadily on his brother's shoulder.

Everything went white. You heard Papyrus' voice after a moment. "Sans? What is going on?" You try to look around but everything is blurry. After a moment, you see two figures, one tall and one short. Blinking, the scene clears up. You stood in your living room, Papyrus standing very close to Sans, who is leaning on him.

"Bro! Yo-you're safe." Sans croaks. He was practically glowing, staring adoringly at Papyrus, who returned his gaze with a worried expression.

"Sans? Are you alright?" Sans tried to stand, but collapsed on the tile, panting.

"Sans!" You and Papyrus yell, rushing over to him.

"He must be weak from teleporting us here." You muse.

"But- I don't understand. Why did he bring us back home?" Papyrus pondered aloud, looking to you for answers. You didn't know what to say. Should you tell him the truth, or lie to protect him?

"Well- Sans, uh…" You stuttered, shifting nervously under Papyrus' desperate gaze, but luckily Sans butted in.

"I saw an accident up ahead and I panicked," Sans said. "Sorry Pap, I probably wrecked your car."

Papyrus frowned. "Well, I guess it's okay if you were just trying to keep us all safe." He pouted, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry bro," Sans said, bringing him into a hug. "I'll make it up to you."

"Sure thing!" He grinned, holding the elder monster twice as tightly, bringing a smile to both their faces. You watched, endeared but also disturbed.

"Hey, Sans?" He glanced at you, eyes going dark for a moment before returning to normal. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure thing, kid. Papyrus, why don't you go make us some of your signature fresh spaghetti for lunch?"

He beamed, exclaiming, "Of course!" before running to the kitchen.

As soon as Papyrus had left, Sans pupils retreated once more and he sat down with great difficulty on the couch, no longer putting on a facade for you. "Sorry Frisk, but you understand. I had to."

You scowled. "There was no need to be so harsh about it." You rubbed your stomach, gut still tingling a bit. Whether it was from memory or injury, you were not sure. "I could've found another way."

"I said I was sorry." Sans stared at his feet. "You think I did that because I wanted to?"

"Maybe you did," you snapped back at him. "After all, you haven't been exactly honest with me this whole time."

Sans slowly looked up to glare at you. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Drop the act, Sans. You know exactly what I mean." You took a step forward, jabbing a finger in his face. "You remember more from that first reset than you claim to, and you hardly told me anything about what's going on with you in any of these timelines. I'm not finished," you barked when Sans opened his mouth to speak. "You don't think I worry about you? You think I want our friendship torn apart by what's happened here? I don't know if you blame me or yourself, but _please,_ talk to me, dammit!" You hadn't meant to, but suddenly you were spilling your heart out to Sans, who simply stared at you blankly. "I don't know if I'm more angry with myself for not being there for you and only making your burden more, or if I'm mad at you for not talking to me or considering my feelings or keeping secrets from me or trying for my sake if not your own!" You were crying by this point, hands balled up into fists and shaking at your sides.

Sans looked annoyed with you. "We've both been through a lot. I'm not gonna argue who has it worse or point any fingers. I've done the best I can. I did what I thought I had to do, and for that, I'm not sorry. If I hurt you in the process, I hope you can forgive me. But kid, don't be all 'woe is me' and stop being so selfish."

You sigh. "You know, the first time this all happened, I told myself every day I was being selfish and should look out for you more. But is it really so selfish just to want to live?"

Sans cursed and scratched the back of his head, glancing around before setting his eyes on you. His pupils were dim. "I don't know, kid. I really don't. Maybe we're both too hard on ourselves and each other." He smiled weakly. "I'd like more than anything for things to go back to the way they were before, but I don't know if that can happen. I don't know how much more I can take of this… feeling." He let out a shaky breath.

You step towards him and place a hand on his arm. Before you said anything else to him, you hesitated. Not knowing if you were making the right decision, you second guessed yourself, not sure if either of you really deserved happiness in the end or if you had the strength to keep going and work together with Sans after all of this, but in the end you decided that neither of you could afford to lose each other. Maybe you could be close once again. "I'd like to trust you once more." When you didn't get a response, you continued. "I don't want to lose you either of you ever again. You guys are my only refuge. You're the only one I could ever talk to. I care too much to be mad at you forever. I want things to go back to normal just as bad as you do. Please, Sans."

Sans closed his eyes for a minute, brow ridges squeezed together. You watched as he thought everything over, felt each emotion over again and again, reliving emotional turmoil and tapping into each pang of guilt, sadness, and regret perpetually in his mind until he finally met your gaze. All you saw in his eyes was sadness. "Frisk," he croaked. "I'm sorry." He fell into you, finally cracking open. "For everything. I just-"

"Shh," you hushed him, rubbing circles into his back. "It's okay now. Papyrus is alive and I'm here for you. We're all with you now. It'll be okay." Sans sniffled into your shoulder and you smiled, glad you could finally comfort him and relieved that the two of you could just open up and _feel_ at last.

* * *

Several months passed. Seasons changed, and the new weather brought better times for everyone. All the windows were cracked to let in the crisp, evening air, a beautiful sunset pasting the sky. You and Sans were chasing each other through the house, laughing and tumbling into each other, while Papyrus made you all dinner, cooking a creamy (and rather delicious, if you did say so yourself) Alfredo pasta dish whilst talking to Undyne on the phone.

"Papyrus!" You called, entering the kitchen, Sans hot on your tail. You gasped, seeing the tall skeleton on the floor, still as a corpse, the phone several feet away from him.

"No," Sans murmured, face dropping. "Please, no, not again!"

You both rushed to his side, Sans drawing forth Papyrus' soul and checking his body for any signs of life. You knelt beside him, hands clutching Papyrus', hoping for the best but fearing the worst.

After a moment, Sans drooped his head and backed away, resting his arms on his knees. "He's dead," he whispered, head in his hands. "Again."

You sat next to him. "Let me try loading my save point," you offered.

Sans just shook his head. "We can't save him," he mumbled into his hands

"We can try though," You insisted. "We have to try."

Sans merely shrugged.

"Papyrus wouldn't give up and neither should we."

Sans pressed his palms into his eye sockets for a moment before looking at you. "You're right."

You nodded, extending your hand to Sans. He gladly accepted it. "At least we have each other," you reassured him and he smiled meekly. "Together, we can go back," you told him, your simper spreading to a genuine smile. "We have to."

Not a moment after you had spoken, everything went dark and you felt like you were floating for a second before you were back in the passenger seat, Sans' grip on your hand never leaving for an instant. Even before you realized what had happened, that your determination had allowed you to load, you felt Sans grounding hold, fingers entwined with yours, bracing you for whatever was to come. _Yes,_ you told yourself, _together we can do this._


	8. Signs of an Interloper

Chapter 8: Signs of an Interloper

* * *

AN: So, after a longer break than I anticipated, I'm back! I've mostly sorted out some things in my life and I'm forcing myself to continue this. After a few tries and idea changes on where this story is going, I've come up with this! I hope you all still want to read this fic and find out what happens.

* * *

When you opened your eyes, you were once more seated in Sans' lap, the scene before you about to play out once more. With a quick backwards glance at Sans, who seemed just as determined as you, you nodded, preparing to finally make a difference and change the course of history. Just as you were about to spring into action, Papyrus pulled the car over to the side of the road. You were overcome with confusion.

"Papyrus! What are you doing?" Sans squealed, holding you in a vice-like grip.

When no response came, you grew worried. "Papyrus?" you called. No response.

Before you had a chance to start creating scenarios in your head and panic, the young skeleton behind the wheel drew an arm across you and pointed to the side of the road he had jutted the car up against. "Look," he whispered, face serene, voice filled to the brim with awe.

Both you and Sans quickly turned to where he was pointing, expecting the worse. Instead, to your surprise, there was a beautiful patch of golden yellow flowers, blooming brightly in a patch of unusually green grass alongside the pale, faded grass. Somehow they remained healthy, unpolluted by the road they so closely accompanied, a small glint of beauty in the forgotten, neglected roadside.

Of course Papyrus would be able to find the good in even the most mundane of places. "Wowie," Papyrus breathed as the three of you stared, unable to do much more than gawk. "They're beautiful!" he shrieked, childlike tone bringing laugh lines to all your faces.

"They are," Sans muttered. You looked back at him. He was staring at Papyrus, eyes brighter than you had seen them in a long time.

"They remind me of the flower that used to talk to me back in the underground." Papyrus said. Startled, you turned to look at him. His expression looked wise beyond his years, and for the first time you realized that his eyes too held secrets. Looking away, you stare again at the flowers, seeing the resemblance now. You wondered if they were as soft as the once that you had once landed upon after you fell.

"You mean the echo flower?" Sans replied, now totally focused on his brother.

"No," Papyrus sighed, clearly remembering. "I've told you, it wasn't an echo flower. I'm not as gullible as you think, brother." He paused to laugh heartily. "Well, maybe a little. But no, it was Flowey." He repositioned his hands on the wheel, gripping it a bit tighter than necessary. "I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen. So, I played along. Isn't that what you did, Sans? Played along with all my puzzles? Pretended not to know what was going on to protect me?"

You turned to Sans. His head was down and his breath hitched. You extended an arm to his shoulder. "I-" he stuttered, "I just wanted you to be happy."

"I know," Papyrus' sympathy flowed in waves from his heart. "Isn't that what you two are doing now? Keeping secrets, trying to protect me? Doing all this for my good?"

You gasped. Papyrus' gaze fell upon you and you couldn't meet his stare. Suddenly you felt guiltier than ever, but for completely different reasons. "We didn't think you remembered any of it."

He chuckled darkly. It unnerved both you and Sans. Your grip on the elder skeleton tightened. "You never asked. Did you, Sans?" He stared at his brother for a moment, eyes uncharacteristically serious. As if it had never happened, his innocent glow suddenly reappeared. "It's okay though! I know you just wanted the best for me!" Papyrus grinned, rubbing his brother's shoulder. Sans looked up at him, smiling sadly, but also relieved that his brother wasn't mad. "I just wish I could've been more help to you."

Sans made a pained noise. You could practically feel his heart break. "I-I'm so sorry."

"Don't be!" Papyrus smiled. "It'll all be okay now, you"ll see!"

You glance nervously at Sans. "Yeah, of course it will!" You try to make your voice sound convincing.

"Don't be so doubtful!" Papyrus cheered. He faced forward once more, hands dropping from the steering wheel. "I've been meaning to tell you, Frisk." When you looked back at Papyrus, he was already staring you down, eyes not leaving yours for a second. "I know you didn't think you could tell me. But you should've. It would have saved you a lot of trouble." He sees your confusion and continues. "I've finally figured out a piece of the puzzle. That's what I've always been good at, right?" He looks to the flowers for a moment before turning back to you. His gaze is so intense you shudder. Papyrus doesn't seem to notice. " When Flowey first came to me, he threatened me. 'I'll kill everyone you love!'" Papyrus mocked Flowey's piercing tone. "But when I was kind to him in return, he cracked. He put aside his facade and told me how he really felt. Alone, guilty, angry, and conflicted. He didn't know what to do. Then when you came along and he lost his ability to save, he grew even more afraid and it overcame him. Once everyone had left for the surface, he came to me once last time. He apologized for everything. He told me all he ever wanted was to have a family again and to see them happy together, on the surface. No matter how much grief she had caused him, he still missed Chara and wanted her back. I told him not to give up hope and to try and find happiness however he could. He thanked me and vanished. That was the last I ever saw of him." Papyrus turned to stare at the road ahead of him. "Until now."

"Are the flowers a sign?" You asked after a moment of contemplating.

Papyrus nodded. "One of many. This is the final piece of evidence I need to confirm my theory." Papyrus turned to you and smirked, puffing out his chest almost comically. "I, The Great Papyrus, have concluded that Flowey has regained his ability to manipulate time once again!"

Sans' head pops up. "That's impossible! Frisk can still save and load! Doesn't that overpower any abilities he has?"

"That's the problem here," Papyrus declared proudly. "Since the both of them can change the course of events, there are some… side effects." He gestures to himself.

Sans nodded grimly. "When a timeline has been altered too many times, inexplicable anomalies occur."

Papyrus smiled and clapped his brother on the back. "Excellent! We have found out what is causing this. Now we must dig deeper. We will discover what is wrong in the underground." Papyrus clenched his fists in front of him before setting them down in his lap. His expression turned to a discouraged one alarmingly fast. "Actually, it must be you, Frisk, who will go and see what is wrong. Unfortunately, I cannot come with you. I won't be alive for much longer."

"No!" Sans shouts. "I won't lose you again! You can come with us!"

Papyrus sighs, looking sadly at his brother. "We both know I cannot. You are strong, Sans. You have gotten through much worse, and with Frisk by your side to keep you going, I believe that nothing will be able to stop you two!" He smiled at the two of you.

Sans began to cry, eliciting harsh sobs as he flung himself into his brothers waiting arms. "It's not fair!" he sobbed, clenching his teeth and pulling his brother close.

Papyrus buried his face into his brother and pulled him close. It is the saddest thing you have ever seen. You never imagine Papyrus could be so burdened.

"I never wanted you to have to live through something like this. You deserve so much better." Sans pulled away and stared at his brother, tear streaks running down his cheeks.

"Oh, Sans," Papyrus simpers, wiping tears from the small skeleton's face with his gloved hands. "I never wanted this for you either. You deserve so much more than you give yourself credit for. You are a wonderful brother, the best I could ever ask for. I believe in you. You will succeed and then we can all live together happily."

"You really think so?" Sans sniffled.

"I know so." Papyrus chuckled back. He reached up to his scarf, gently unwrapping it from around his neck and placing it around Sans' neck so that it covered part of his face as well. "For good luck," Papyrus whispered, blinking back tears. "And… to remember me. Everywhere you go, I'll be with you now." Unable to hold back any longer, a single tear ran down Papyrus' cheek. "I love you, Sans."

"I love you too, Papyrus." Sans choked, once more finding himself in Papyrus' arms. With one arm around his brother, Papyrus sighed, eyes closing momentarily before looking to you. He extended his other arm out to you, which you gladly accepted and threw yourself at the two skeleton brothers.

"We're all a family now," Papyrus comforted you. "The best family there ever was. And we'll be together soon, I promise."

You breathed in the two monster's scents, treasuring the moment, trying not to think about how this could be the last time you all would see each other. _It'll be okay,_ you told yourself.

Papyrus released the two of you. "It's time for you to go," he said, nudging you towards the passenger door.

You nod and reach for the handle, but Sans shakes his head vehemently. "I don't want to leave you."

Papyrus sighed. "I don't want to die." He looks away from his older brother. "Go." he ordered. You can hear him start to cry.

"C'mon, Sans." You prod gently, taking his bony hand and leading him onto the grass, careful not to step on the omen flowers.

Not a moment after Sans steps out of the car and closes the door, a second car pulls up to Papyrus' side. Quicker than either of you can process, a monster steps out of the passenger side, face concealed by a black ski mask. He pulls out a gun, summons Papyrus' soul and shoots without hesitation. Sans lets out a bloodcurdling scream and Papyrus turns to dust. You grab Sans around the waist and pull him back as his arms dart out, clawing at where Papyrus once sat, feet scraping the dead grass beneath him aimlessly, profanity spewing frantically out of his snarling scowl. You turn away, crying as the man then drives the red automobile away, engine revving loudly as he shouts gloriously, the man driving the other can pulling away whilst laughing maniacally. You release Sans and he falls to his knees, sniveling into Papyrus' scarf and muttering "no" repeatedly. Giving in, you collapse next to him and wrap an arm around his shoulders. You both cry against each other; you don't know how long for.

"Did you see him? He was so broken." Sans spoke, staring at you, still weeping.

"I know," you sigh. You hug him tighter before standing up with him still in your arms. "Let's go." You feel him nod into your chest. Looking down, he untangles himself from you and grabs your hand. You squeeze it, bones melding with your fingers. "It'll be okay," you say.

Finally meeting your eyes, he smiles sadly, wiping his face with the sleeve of his other arm. "I know." He says and sniffs one last time. "I'm ready. Let's go find this flower."


	9. Truth

Chapter 9: Truth

* * *

Mount Ebott stood just as tall as ever, peak just as intimidating and steep as you remembered it being. You drew your arms into your sleeves, crisp air chilling you down to your bones. Drawing yourself closer to Sans, you closed your eyes against the cold, glad that your skeleton friend was with you. If not for him accompanying you, you feared that you would be overcome with emotion remembering the first time you had come here, running away from your horrible parents, jumping to try and escape the overwhelming troubles and stress of daily life, Before you managed to get lost in your thoughts, Sans' grip tightened around your back and you smiled, allowing him to embrace you for a moment more before pulling away.

"Ready?" You said, determined.

"Ready." Sans responded, looking you in the eyes intensely.

You stepped forward peering down into the pit under the mountain. All you could see was darkness. Terrified, you looked back at Sans, reaching out and grabbing his hand. Giving it one last squeeze and a nod to you, he plunged into the hole, pulling you with him.

Eyes shut tight, you prepared yourself for the rough landing, cushioned only by the shallow bed of flowers at the bottom, but it never came. Instead, the sensation of falling suddenly stopped. Startled, you opened your eyes and was met by Sans' face in front of yours, hand still intertwined with yours. Looking down, the ground was near, but not yet touching your feet, who were instead covered in a bluish energy, glowing and lighting your path to the ground. You looked up at Sans, who smiled in return. As Sans floated to the ground with his magic, drifting you along with him, you breathed a sigh of relief. Before long, the soft petals of bright yellow flowers met your toes and you were grateful to have sturdy ground beneath your feet again.

"So, this is the Underground now." Sans said, releasing you and looking around. You followed his lead, glancing at the vaguely familiar area around you. The ruins seemed so lifeless compared to how you last saw them. It was somehow peaceful though, without all the small monsters scurrying about, but also slightly unnerving. The whole place seemed desolate and isolated, abandoned but not yet decayed. Both of you then unsettled, you decided to hurriedly make your way through the ruins.

Stepping quickly through the dim halls, you felt a rush of nostalgia, memories of toriel giving you hope and guiding you through the corridors and simple puzzles. It was a welcome change for someone to show that they cared and was nice to you for no reason rather than the alternative. She was the mother you had never had. Brushing away the longing for the simpler atmosphere the queen brought to you, you sighed, passing quickly through the house you once dreamed of living in, growing up alongside the friendly ruin monsters. You couldn't help but pause and run your hand along the smooth railing of her stairs before running to catch up with Sans.

Before long, you reached the door that lead out of the ruins. You paused once more at the spot where you had confronted her, motherly expression replaced by a deliberate glare. Chuckling internally, you recalled how her harsh stance softened in an instant when you made clear your choice against violence.

Lost in your thoughts, you felt a steady hand on your head. Sans, pulling you out of your moment, smiled down at you, stroking your hair lightly as a sign of affection. "C'mon, let's keep moving," he whispered. Nodding in reply, you matched his pace and stepped towards the exit, inhaling sharply before you combined your efforts and swung the heavy door wide and plodding out into the snow ahead.

"So, Sans," you said calmly, "how's it feel to be back?" Closing your eyes, you allowed yourself a smile. A small, pink tongue poked out of your mouth to be chilled by the falling flakes fluttering like dust from above. "Sans?" you called when you got no response. You turned to the door again, expecting to see him reminiscing about Toriel, one hand gently touching the door, reality escaping him. However, when you opened your eyes, you were met with an empty patch of white ground, deadly silent as the flurry turned to a blizzard.

"Sans?" You shouted, panic starting to set in. "SANS!" You ran to the door and began to pound your fists against the purple barricade, screaming the skeleton's name over and over.

"Well, look what we've got here!" You hear a high pitched voice squeak giddily.

Enraged, you turned to the sight of Flowey planted before you. "What have you done with Sans?" You demanded.

Smirking, Flowey let out a maniacal laugh. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Tell me!" You yelled.

His evil grin spread wider across his face, but you refused to flinch or back away. "You're hardly in a position to be ordering me around. Tell you what, let's play a little game. If you can figure out how to get me past the barrier, I'll give you your little friend back alive!" Flowey seemed pleased with himself as he awaited your response.

"Threatening me won't get you anywhere."

"Oh, really?" Flowey jeered, clearly overjoyed. At what, you weren't sure you wanted to know. "I'm afraid there's not much else you can do right now except play along. Come on, you owe me, anyways." When you looked puzzled, he continued. "After all, you did kind of just, you know, abandon me here while you all pranced about on the surface without a care in the world."

"I did all I could," you protested, still alert. "There's no way I could have taken you with us. After you destroyed the barrier-"

"You at least could have tried!" Flowey shrieked.

You almost felt bad for him - almost. "When you opened the barrier, you knew you wouldn't be able to pass through. That was a choice you made for yourself. So you try to tell me you want out and in the process, kill Papyrus and then do it over and over again, even though it ends in taking the life of an innocent monster? And for what? Just because you decided to be selfish when you knew perfectly well what the consequences of your actions were?"

Flowey turned away for a moment, looking almost guilty. "I thought I would be okay with that. I thought it would be worth everyone's happiness, that I could manage to be alright down here." He turned back to you, frowning solemnly at you. "I was wrong."

"Really? You don't think it was worth it? What happened to your change of heart? 'Don't kill and don't be killed,' remember?"

He laughed dryly. "You don't know what I've been through down here. Almost a year of isolation, it messes with your head."

"Like you didn't already have experience with not knowing what you were." You muttered, biting your tongue and deciding against calling him a freak when you saw his hurt expression.

"I'm the one being selfish? Who's the one who blamed Papyrus's garbage brother for his death while he was the one putting aside his own grief and emotions to take care of you?"

Fists clenched, you glared at him. "That was low." Flowey smirked at your response. "Point taken," you replied, gritting your teeth. You wanted so badly just to punch him, reset, and then repeatedly beat him to a pulp. "Tell me then, what could be so bad that you would go back on your decisions? After all, you did seem pretty serious." _Or was that just Asriel getting the best of you,_ you thought in your head, advising yourself against saying it aloud.

"Maybe I am selfish. But at least I really tried to follow Papyrus' advice and find happiness down here. A few monsters stayed in the Underground, not willing to give up the lives they had made for themselves. I was lonely." Flowey looked ashamed as he continued. "I tried to make friends with them, but they all blamed me for the entirety of monster kind being trapped all those years." He scowled angrily. "They hated me for trying to kill their 'savior.'" Flowey said the last word in a mocking tone, glowering directly at you as he did so. "Even though I sacrificed myself to save them in the end." He grimaced. "Haven't I been through enough already?" Flowey muttered to himself, cursing under his breath. Shaking his head, he continued to you, "It doesn't matter. You left me here on purpose. Didn't you?"

Your face changed in an instant, offended at being accused but also shocked at Flowey's jab. "No, that was never my intention."

"Funny," the flower chuckled. "I don't believe you." He advanced towards you. "So, are you gonna release the curse and get me out of here?" His gaze darkened. "Or do I have to start killing everyone you love?"

You inhaled deeply, thinking of what would be your best course of action. "Whatever happened to that whole speech about not ever wanting to go back after all this and just letting everyone have their happy ending?" You questioned, placing your hands on your hips. _Maybe there was still hope for him._

"I refuse to just give up. I'm determined too, you know." Flowey said slyly. "And we both know how far determination can take you."

"If you're so determined, why didn't you just go back to after I set everyone free but before I left the underground? We could have found a way to free you without all the killing." You asked genuinely. After a pause and merely a glare from Flowey, you added sarcastically, "Or do you just hate me that much?"

"Please," Flowey scoffed, "Even if I wanted to reset the timeline, I couldn't. You wouldn't believe what it's taken for me to simply gain back the power to do what I already have. I'm powerless compared to you. But that's your fault, too, isn't it?" He neared your face intimidatingly. "Did you ever think that maybe I have a reason to hate you?" he whispered menacingly.

"Hypocrite," you spat, crossing your arms. "Look, we could insult each other all day, but if it's okay with you, I'd like to have my friends back."

"Oh no you don't," the flower teased, looking pleased with himself. "I might be more forgiving if you had thought more of me when you first had a chance to fix this. Pity for you, I've gone back to my old mentality. You couldn't have just saved everyone the first time."

"I tried to!" You cried, frustrated with the stubborn, greedy flower.

Flowey looked doubtful. "Sure you did.

Deciding that he wouldn't listen, you relented to his wished, if only for Sans and Papyrus' sake. "Fine." You muttered, blushing with anger and shame. "What do you want me to do?"

You heard a chuckle from him and your blood boiled. "Get me out of here."

You sighed. "Okay. Obviously you can't pass through the barrier since you don't have a soul." You laughed at him contemptuously. "What a shame."

"Don't remind me!" He hissed, jabbing a leaf at you. "I can still kill you. No matter where you go, I'll find you!"

"Fine, fine!" you huffed, deciding only to be as civil as he made you. You were still going to give him a hard time though. _For Sans,_ you thought, regaining your composure.

"Have you tried growing upwards to the entrance of Mount Ebott?" you sassed.

Again Flowey grunted. "Of course I have. Trust me, I've tried everything."

"Clearly."

"Hey, watch yourself. Yes, I killed him. Get over it, you're not exactly a clean slate, you've killed a few monsters before by accident."

"I'd hardly say killing him multiple times was an 'Accident.'"

"You don't think I tried everything I could beforehand?" Flowey sighed, looking guilty for just a second. "I actually liked him. I tried to do him well and take his advice. He was the only one who was nice to me no matter what, and he always considered my feelings too." He stopped to growl at you and you rolled your eyes, waving a hand for him to continue. "It just so happens that his innocence was his downfall. I would have much rather kill you or Sans, but both of your determination is much too strong. I've never beaten either of you before, anyway." Another dirty look shot your way. "That kindness of his was always both his greatest strength and weakness."

You had never considered that Flowey actually cared that much for him. "Papyrus is not as naive as you think," you defended the younger skeleton brother. "You've shown that you weren't lying before by opening the barrier. You knew you wouldn't be able to get through, so at least some of what you told Papyrus must be true."

"I've messed with Papyrus in so many timelines before, what makes you think the last time was any different? Why do you think Sans hates me so much?"

You hadn't considered that either, but you were sure there was some truth in what Flowey had admitted. You could see it in his eyes, in addition to hearing Papyrus elude to knowing more than you had thought previously. Deep down, Flowey still carried more of Asriel than he would admit to. You were glad that he was so easy to egg on, as you might understand him better in order to get Sans and Papyrus back and maybe even awaken the good in him yet, although you weren't sure is you ever would after all that he had done. _It wasn't always easy to do the right thing_ , you thought, but you would worry about that later. _Focus on the present,_ you told yourself.

"You meant well at one point. I suppose Papyrus' death seemed like a necessary side effect at the time, but that doesn't make it right."

"Oh no, that wasn't a side effect." Flowey blurted.

"What do you mean?" You were shocked.

"At first, when I realized the signs weren't getting the message through to you, I tried to signal Papyrus. After all, he did still help me no matter how many times I betrayed him. Eventually, I got frustrated and killed him. I felt horrible afterwards, telling myself I only did it as a last resort to get through to you and that maybe you would realize something was wrong and try to come back, but in the end, I guess… I don't know."

You were going to yell at him, but something made you stop. Flowey seemed lost in thought, as if he was rethinking his actions. You went easy on him. "At least you tried. I suppose." Thinking of Sans and everything he had been through, you added, "But you still killed him."

He rolled his eyes. "I know. But it worked, didn't it? And I got back at you pretty good, didn't I?"

You tried to mask how upset you were, but it only worked to an extent. A few tears escaped down your cheeks, chilled by the cold, snow filled air.

He sighed upon seeing your reaction. "Why am I telling you all of this?"

"Maybe you're just that hopeless," you spat back, sniffling.

He glared and motioned harshly for you to follow him. "You better not try any funny tricks." He must have felt you roll your eyes because he turned back to you and said "Don't" harshly before trudging through the snow. You trailed behind him, pushing back the urge to question him lest he snap again, and moved on through Snowdin town.


	10. Mutilated Abominations

**Chapter 10: Mutilated Abominations**

* * *

AN: Hey, sorry I made you all wait so long for this one! Life got busy/stressful again. Also, thank you to all my lovely reviewers, especially Zerodius for your writing advice and ScarkitTheMadaNeko for your review biscuits!

* * *

You never imagined it would be so nostalgic to see Snowdin again. Excited, you looked around at the homely looking buildings as you walked through the town. Flowey became impatient with you several times, ordering you to speed up. You were witty and smart mouthed with him, but nonetheless ran to catch up with him.

Once you got to Sans and Papyrus' house, you stopped. "Is he here?" You demanded.

Flowey turned and sighed, annoyed. "No. Can we go now? I'm fed up with your stalling."

"Fuck you," you hissed under your breath, continuing to make your way towards waterfall.

Oddly enough, it wasn't long before Flowey paused, the blizzard path where you fought Papyrus before him. You heard him panting.

"Feeling guilty?" You said cheekily, having a hunch that he too had faced off against Papyrus on this very ground.

"Fuck off," he growled. It seemed he had warmed up fairly quickly to your new manner of communicating with each other.

"Fine," you shrugged, and continued travelling with him.

As you followed close behind him through waterfall, pace steady but quick, you wondered where he was taking. It took you until halfway through Waterfall to gather the courage to ask. "Flowey," you said, clearing your throat. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" he grumbled, not bothering to look back.

You swallowed nervously. "How did you even do it?"

"Do what?" You noticed he sounded slightly less annoyed.

"You know." A long pause. "Papyrus."

He laughed lightly at your nervousness. "I can go back in time a little. Not enough to completely change the course of time, but just enough to manipulate small events." An exhale. "But it was enough."

You both went silent, lost in thought. The entrance to Hotland was near before you spoke again.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't push it, human," Flowey sneered.

Luckily, you didn't have to wait much longer to get an answer to that. Before long you were at the entrance of Alphys' lab. Surprisingly, the building was still white and shiny, fitting of royalty despite everything.

"In," the flower ordered.

You entered and he prodded you to the elevator door. Before entering, you looked back and gave him a quizzical look. "Down?"

Flowey didn't respond, just shoved you in and stared you down as you both descended into the laboratory. Looking over at him, you saw that his face was emotionless, expression stern and concentrated. You mused over what he could be thinking.

* * *

"Out," he commanded when the elevator reached the bottom.

You jumped over the ledge onto the dark green tiles. Once more, Flowey lead you, dim, musty halls winding on. On the walls, you expected to see Flowey's origin story as once documented by Alphys as what you assumed was an official record. However, the panels were scratched out, wires exposed by what seemed to be a sharp, slashing instrument. You looked from the destroyed panels to Flowey, walking beside you, facing forward with the same empty look on his face. Remembering he was created here, you debated how many times he had visited this place in his year of solitude. You saw how the damage could have been done by his harsh, battle-fit leaves.

You reached the area where three experimentation tables laid side by side. Past the beds were three sinks. You recalled pulling a key out of one. Parallel to the sinks was a counter, various drawers open and supplies spread askew across the countertop. "This is your workspace," Flowey stated in a matter-of-fact fashion. "You will find a way for me to either manipulate time completely or to get me the fuck out of this prison, or Sans will be killed and you, too, will be trapped here with me." He grew uncomfortably close you your face. "Forever," he snarled, teeth close enough to bite you.

"Have you ever tried saying please?" You challenged him.

"No," he said, face back to its hardened neutral normal from before. "Now get to work."

Trying not to think of the obnoxious Flower boring his eyes into the back of your head, you turned to the tools on the tabletop before you. You had no idea what any of them were, nor any idea where to start. You sifted through the drawers as well. Haphazardly strewn among various syringes, measuring equipment, various thingamabobs, and other scientific equipment, were several gardening and monster medicinal tools (of which you recognized from your several stays in the hospital at Papyrus' side). You knew not what any of them were.

"Where do I start?" You asked, throwing up your hands in defeat. Sighing, Flowey gestured to several groups of tools, naming items and procedures that flew completely over your head. You interrupted him loudly, shouting, "I don't know what any of that is supposed to mean!"

Flowey huffed, frustrated. "Some savior."

"It's not my fault I was never a royal scientist," you crossed your arms, close to snapping at the arrogant flower. "Why don't you ask Sans?"

Flowey squinted at you. "Are you mad?"

"I'm just saying he might know more about this than you think." You recalled the discovery you made in his basement, as well as his comments on time travel in the car with Papyrus, and said confidently, "Please."

After thinking for a long moment, Flowey glared quizzically at you and nodded. "You better not try and collaborate with him. I can see everything you do, hear everything you say."

"Of course." You droned, anticipating seeing Sans. You didn't actually think that would work.

After glaring again at you intensely, he vanished into the ground, leaving you to ponder how he could travel like that if there was no soil beneath him before he returned momentarily with the skeleton, wrapped in vines and unconscious.

"Sans!" You shrieked, running to him. Summoning his soul, you examined his condition. None of his bones seemed to be broken and his 1 HP was very intact, however his soul hardly glimmered at all. "What did you do to him?" you howled.

"Calm down, he's fine," Flowey chuckled flippantly, releasing the vines around him and leaving him to fall to the ground. You caught him clumsily, shifting hastily to support his weight in your arms and of your chest, which was a bit awkward. He was heavier than you would have thought a skeleton monster to be. "The others watched over him, mostly to make sure he didn't escape."

"Others? What others?" You gasped, head snapping up.

Flowey made a flippant motion towards you with a leaf. "Shut up and wake him."

Your concern for Sans outweighed your desire for answers. Gently, you shook the unconscious monster in your arms. When he did not awaken, you laid him softly on one of the experimentation tables. "Sans," you coaxed him. "Wake up!"

Slowly, almost hesitantly, his eyes brightened, blissfully unaware at first. Alarm set in shortly and he looked around until his then alert gaze fell on you. "Frisk?"

"Yeah, it's me. You're okay now." You waited a few seconds for him to take in his surroundings before you bombarded him with your worry. "Did he hurt you?"

"Not much, I'll be fine," he said. You were both relieved and angry. "But…" he started before cutting off and shuttering nervously.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" You asked immediately.

"No, nothing. Just…" with a hateful glance at Flowey, who looked at the both of you impatiently, his eyes went dim. "There are other monsters, but they're not 'monsters,' ya know?"

You didn't understand what he was saying, but he seemed shaken up, and if was enough to scare Sans, then you were scared too. "What are they?" you asked nobody in particular.

Flowey smirked but didn't answer. "Get to work," he ordered instead.

"He wants us to find him a way out, preferably by manipulating time," you explained to Sans, "But I don't know the first place to start."

Sans nodded. "Right. I'll need to see what Alphys left me to work with first." He looked to Flowey. "Am I allowed to traverse the lab?"

Ignoring his sarcasm, Flowey said he could. "But remember," he warned, "I can see everything." With that caveat, he vanished into the ground without a trace.

Even though you knew he was probably watching you, you felt a bit more at ease without him watching you directly over your shoulder. "Do you know how to do this?" you inquired, toying with a tool on the table.

"Yes," Sans replied, taking the tool from your hand and setting it down. "I worked with the old royal scientist." He picked up a few things from the table after sifting through the drawers and began walking down the corridors.

Following close behind him, you went through several halls and an elevator until you reached a room with multiple refrigerators lining the wall. You watched him open one and pull out a glass, cylindrical container containing a bright red crystal, glowing and pulsating in a way that reminded you of a soul. He handed it to you carefully and took out an airtight container filled halfway with opaque green liquid.

"What is that?" You questioned, staring down at your hands in awe.

"It's a core, the main power source of one of Doctor Gaster's experiments. It runs on determination."

"And that?" You pointed to the liquid.

"Another experiment. Gaster started it and Alphys had nearly perfected it. It's called 'currengy,' gel infused with electricity and magic. Very dangerous. Oh, I almost forgot!" Sans gently transferred the canister to you and turned to another fridge. A puff of smoke came out when he opened it and he pulled out a red, matte orb. "This," he began triumphantly, smiling mischievously, "is the Legendary Artifact."

You recalled seeing it before. "What does it do?"

Sans' eyes glimmered as he answered, "Everything."

You gawked for a moment longer before Sans tucked the Artifact away in his pocket and gestured to the doorway with a nod of his head.

* * *

Just as the two of you turned to go back, a high pitched, distorted chuckling sound rang through the room. Eyes wide, you stepped closer to Sans.

"What," you whispered, "Was. That?"

When Sans didn't respond after a moment, you looked up at his face to see him staring, panic clear in the strain of his lips. You began to worry it was the same 'others' that had made him so shaky before and grew nervous.

"Sans?" you said, a bit louder.

That seemed to snap him out of his trance. "Get behind me," he snapped, immediately extending his arms. You obeyed instantly.

Not a moment after you snuck under his arm did two deformed monsters enter the room in a mix of a float and a fall. They reminded you slightly of the monsters you had seen in the true lab before, but somewhat more disturbing and darker than the others were sad. You squinted past Sans' sweatshirt, recognizing them as Astigmatism and Tsunderplane. They both looked to be in great amounts of pain, Astigmatism's cheeky smirk resembling more of an angry eyed, scowling expression. Its body seemed to be carved into, arms shredded, flaps of fleshy bits melting into each other as if someone had peeled a drooling potato unevenly. It's legs appeared to be somehow sharper and pointier than before, but it stumbled, using its hands to poorly balance itself. You assumed it managed to drift sloppily every few feet by magic. Tsunderplane, on the other hand, was dragging its tail end on the ground, turbines making sputtering noises each bound it took, engines whirring and going nowhere. Its wings looked singed beyond repair, but upon closer examination you saw small sections where there lived circular 'corrosions' for lack of a better term. Some were scaly and bubbly, others resembled tentacles growing out of the actual wings, dripping odd, moldy colored slime. They both reeked of acid.

"Flowey!" Sans yelled, startling you. "FLOWEY!" he screamed when his call remained unanswered. "If you want our help, GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"Sans, maybe they can still be reasoned with," you offered, tugging on his sleeve which he promptly pulled away.

"No," he insisted. "They aren't monsters anymore." You couldn't help but be a bit offended by his judgmental comment. After all this, you assumed he of all people should know that there is more to being alive than meets the eye.

Flowey's evil laugh followed the gross squelching noises the abominations made, and the hairs on the back of your neck rose. This surely was one of the more creepy days you had had in awhile.

"You're right, they're not monsters." You heard his voice and looked around just in time to spot him popping up in front of them.

"What happened to them?" you wondered aloud, half disgusted, half sympathetic.

"Well, since you asked these are some of the monsters that stayed in the underground!"

"What did you do to them?" Sans growled, nudging you behind his back again.

Snorting with laughter, Flowey glanced back at them with an expression you could only describe as pride. "Why, I made them bodies befitting of their personalities. Simply cruel, these monsters. So much that they're almost human. They look vile enough to be, don't you agree?" You were more than used to biting your tongue by now. Flowey continued when you remained silent. "Anyway, I tried to take their souls, but since it didn't work, I simply tried everything I could think of instead, even if I didn't know what it did. I could've probably made do with just the scalpels, but their will to hurt me seemed pretty strong, so I figured why stop there?"

You could feel the anger coming off of Sans in waves. "You," he hissed, "Are worse than any human or monster will ever be. You're a brute!"

Flowey bowed, thin body shaking with spurts of chuckles. From behind him, Astigmatism tried to take a swing at him, but Flowey receded back into the ground before it could make contact and it spiraled into the ground, head colliding with tile. Flowey reappeared in front of it's head, this time facing the two abominations. "Okay, that's enough from the both of you. Get out of their way and don't bother them, but keep an eye out in case they try to escape."

Astigmatism made a gurgling upset noise directed at the flower, who tsked in response. "Now now, you and your friends won't get out unless these two can get their work done." With that Astigmatism glared with it's large eye and then resigned, making another distorted howl as it tripped around and crept away. Tsunderplane let out a whine (In it, you could've sworn you heard 'yes, senpai') and followed the other abomination.

"That's horrible," you choked, creeping out from behind Sans, whose arms lowered when they retreated. "There aren't any more of them, are there?"

"Oh, there's a few more," Flowey ticked off on his leaf as he listed, "Onionsan, Gyftrot, Doggo, and that really pissed off dummy."

You put your hand over your mouth, hiding a gasp. "You savage," Sans said, glaring as he pushed past Flowey to continue his work in the lab. "You're lucky my brother is at stake, or I would have killed you by now."

"I'd like to see you try." Flowey responded while staring at you. He disappeared and left you alone in the room, shivering from the cold and the tension. Hurriedly, you ran after Sans to try and help with his work, arms wrapped tightly around yourself.


	11. Helping Hands

Chapter 11: Helping Hands

AN: Yes, this chapter title is a reference to a Pokemon move. Deal with it.

Upon entering the room, you saw Sans hunched over at the workbench, neat line of tools next to him, seemingly hard at work. Slowly, you crept up to him and cleared your throat. "So," you muttered, "What are you doing?"

"We're making a poisonous concoction to put Flowey to sleep. That way, we can get out of here." he replied, not facing you. You gasped, causing him to chuckle and turn around. "I'm joking," he continued. You relaxed your stance, relieved, but at the same time you weren't entirely convinced he wasn't telling the truth. You watched as the elder skeleton took a syringe and extracted a small amount of the green liquid _(what did he call it, currengy?)_ and placed a drop of it onto a petri dish.

"What are you actually doing?" you asked, tiptoeing at the edge of the counter.

"Step back," he ordered, extending an arm and doing the same before he answered, "Creating a higher dose of determination so that Flowey's save abilities can overpower yours. It should enable him the same ability as someone with a soul."

"Don't you think he's tried that already?" A screech echoed from the corridors. You tensed, assuming it was another one of the abominations. Sans ignored the voice, continuing his work.

"Sans?" you whispered.

"Shush," he said gently. "I know what I'm doing. Flowey probably didn't think to calibrate the DT machine to the same frequency as the barrier."

You didn't bother questioning him, since you had no idea what that meant.

After a few more minutes of him tinkering (of which you paid no attention, opting instead to keep an eye out for the abominations), he produced a thin, purple tinted liquid in another syringe. Carefully, he slid it in his pocket and removed the core. "Frisk," he called, turning to you. "Go to the DT Extraction Machine and insert this into the mouth. It should whirr for a few minutes and then boot up."

It took only a moment for the anxiety to set in.

"But what about the abominations?"

"Flowey needs me to get to the surface, and he knows I won't work for him if he kills you," Sans reassured you. "You'll be fine, kid. Trust me."

"You said should. Why would I risk my life with those… if it might not even work?"

Sans knelt in front of you, slipping the core back in his pocket and holding your arms. "Look, I know you're scared, but I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I know what I'm doing, and I'm a stronger monster than you think. I'll keep an eye on you with my magic and if the slightest thing goes wrong, I'll teleport to you immediately. I know what I'm doing. Okay?" Taking a deep breath, you nodded, visibly calming Sans. "Good." He handed you the crystal.

Still nervous but now a bit more confident, you took the shard from him with shaky hands. Cradling it to your chest, you made quick strides down various halls. Somehow, you remembered where the large frame lay in the midst of your trepidation. You approached the impetus with slow steps, looking for an opening. Suddenly, the gem flew from your hands into what you assumed Sans meant as the mouth. Intrigued rather than surprised, you noticed a blue aura around the ball as it moved. _"Sans,"_ you thought to yourself, smiling.

The machine did, in fact, whirr to life in a matter of minutes. You grinned, satisfied, and began to tread back when a smell wafted into your nose and stopped you dead in your tracks. Scrunching up your nose, you looked around only to catch a glimpse of orange out of the corner of your eye. You panicked. "SANS!"

In an instant, the skeleton was by your side, arms and knees bent in a defensive stance. "What happened?" he asked, calm but alert.

"I saw something, and-" cutting you off, a deep rumble sounded through the lab. It was bloodcurdling, and you both tensed. "And that." you whispered, pointing to the doorway with trembling hands.

Approaching you was the mad dummy. He didn't look enraged, just sad. His orange body was tattered and his midsection was no longer floating, but his torso was now connected with several sharp, thick, spear like needles. A large knife slashed through his face, lodged in the top of his head with the point jutting out through his eye. He was dripping with something red, resembling blood but thicker and with a much more rancid stench. "Help," it gurgled over and over again in a mumble.

"Flowey, we have your solution! Call off your goons!" Sans yelled.

He appeared instantly. "I don't think you're in a position to be telling me what to do," he sassed, "Especially not with that attitude." You rolled your eyes, trying to joke to hide your fear. The flower continued. "But so soon? Shouldn't you run some more tests on it first?"

"Do you doubt my abilities?" Sans challenged.

"I doubt your intentions," Flowey snapped.

"Our intentions are to get Papyrus back, nothing more." You said firmly. "And to be frank, I don't think you've got a better option. Not that it would be easy to kill you if we tried."

Flowey glared, but resigned nonetheless. "Alright, let's get this over with."

"Stand over here." Sans motioned to the DT Extraction Machine.

"What will this do to me?" The flower interrogated as he moved to stand under the device.

Removing the syringe from his pocket, Sans explained: "It is designed to remove the determination from your body, but with this injection of a hyperconcentrated dose of determination and a reversal spell put on the machine, it will up your determination levels to the amount that a soul like Frisk's would while still maintaining your physical shape, thus allowing you to pass through the barrier. Your body would definitely be able to withstand the amount of energy considering that you're basically made of determination, making it completely safe- for you. If you don't believe me and force me to try it on myself, my body would not be able to withstand the procedure. There's no telling what would happen to Frisk. You, however, will be just fine.

"Frisk," Sans said to you. "Go over to the machine and press the button on the control panel when I tell you to."

You quickly stepped over to panel on the side and readied your hand over the round, red button.

Looking to Flowey for approval, Sans held up the needle once more. Satisfied, the flower allowed Sans to inject the serum into one of his leaves. You watched as he shuddered, shaking both from the magic in the solution and excitement at his chance to finally escape. You too found yourself almost giddy with anticipation.

"Now!" He yelled at you. Wondering why he was so on edge, you tentatively tapped the button in. Coming to life, it let out a loud buzzing, before a man's voice of which you couldn't place followed, saying **"Determination extraction initiated."**

"What?" Flowey yelled over the loud hum filling the room. "You said you reversed the process!"

"I lied," Sans growled. "Good riddance."

You gasped as Flowey elicited an angry howl that quickly morphed into a shriek of pain when the machine behind him released a blinding burst of energy similar to the one Flowey had used on you when he killed you. It was so excruciatingly bright that you had to turn away, shielding your eyes from the blast. Your breath came out in short spurts. You were shocked; what was Sans thinking?

Drawing you out of your thoughts, a hot hand rested itself on your shoulder. You whipped your head around to see Sans staring at you, eyes sparkling with glee.

"It's go time. He should no longer have the ability to make save points. We have to go before he wakes up."

You slapped his hand away. "Are you out of your goddamn mind?"

Immediately, the same hand clapped over your mouth. "Shush! There's no time." With his magic, Sans brought you to your feet and rushed you along. His other hand was planted firmly on your back to steady you as he began to charge through the halls, towing you along.

You were outraged. Tiny fingers pried his hand away, but you kept running with him. "What are we doing? What happens when he wakes up?"

"One step at a time." Sans whispered. You could hear how exhilarated he was in his breaths.

Winding halls quickly morphed into elevator doors that the two of you darted into, panting like wild dogs. Your stomach spun in circles as the elevator rushed you both to ground level. You wouldn't be surprised if Sans was using his magic to make the ride faster. Your insides cursed him silently.

Not a second after the lift stopped Sans had pulled you out and started running again.

"Hold on a minute!" You screamed at Sans who had already run out the door. You remained in the doorway, hunched over and out of breath. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Finding us a way out! Did you actually think I would give Flowey the utmost power to do whatever he pleases?"

"No, but how does _this_ help us? Do you really think that he won't find us?" You gestured to the underground around you. "He can see everything down here! We can't hide! Soon enough he'll wake up and-"

"I have no intention of running from him," Sans stopped your driveling. "I'm out of ideas, kid. I came here to get some help. I know what I'm doing but I don't know how to push him through the barrier. Also I don't want Flowey to know where we're going or how we're getting there. He doesn't need to talk to these monsters." He waved you along and you sighed, but followed him nonetheless.

Sans moved on through Hotland. Just as he was about to make a left turn, something caught your eye. You could've sworn you spotted something shimmering in the distance. Eyes widening, you shouted to Sans to wait for you and ran over to the place.

"What?" He asked you as you crouched by the ground.

"This is a save point," you said, remembering. You knew Sans wouldn't make anything of the area, but you could. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, thinking hard about how far you had come, how much of a chance the two of you really had against Flowey, and how hopeful you were then Sans, of all monsters, would have the right connections to monsters who knew something. _Stay determined,_ you told yourself before taking another large intake of air and standing up. "Alright, let's go."

Beads of sweat pooled in your clothes, back drenched, forehead drooling nonstop. Before you had a chance to debate how any place could be so excruciatingly hot with no sun in sight, you saw a stream of flowing water up ahead in the distance. Recognizing it as the place where the boat arrived, you watched as Sans lead you to the edge of the water. Sure enough, the form of a mysterious figure in a cloak floating on a raft appeared before you.

"Greetings," said an airy voice. "I am the Riverperson."

"Good day, Ma'am." Sans said, giving a friendly bow of his head and tipping at the waist. You felt almost jealous at the respect and attention he seemed to give her without any necessity.

"It's been a long time, Sans!" She seemed genuinely happy to see him.

"Any chance you could take us to the other side?"

"Of course, any day for heroes like you two! But that's not all you want, is it?" For some reason, her omnipotent-like knowledge didn't surprise you, but it did make you wary.

"It never is, m'lady. You know me all too well." Sans said with a chuckle. You couldn't help but smirk.

The hooded figure nodded and extended a hand to Sans, who accepted it and entered the boat. You climbed the edge after him and settled down next to him as the Riverperson began to paddle away from the steamy shore.

Floating along, the silence of voices calmed you more than you thought it would. Gentle ripples surrounded you, and you allowed yourself to get lost in the melody of nature, pulling your legs up to your chest and leaning against the skeleton. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around you.

The moment ended all too soon. The ship's captain turned away from the helm, resting her paddle on the edge of the boat where it floated, miraculously without floating away. She turned to face you both and knelt to meet your eyes.

Her arm extended once more to Sans, hands draped with cloth flowing over Sans shoulders. "Those who allow themselves to act on their emotions do not hold the solution." He nodded, bowing his head ever so slightly. You were reminded of how a churchgoer might behave when being granted wisdom by a prophet. However, the funny image of Sans kneeling by a pew faded fast as said prophet then turned to you. "Frisk," she gestured to you before continuing, "You know what is right. In here." She pointed to your soul and you felt a strong pulse of magic hit you. It could be described only as enlightening. "Trust your instincts. Be daring, and as always, stay determined." You nodded and smiled at her, feelings of wariness now dissolved under her kind and knowing gaze. "And Frisk, one last thing." She leaned in close to you, so close you could feel the immense heat of her magic body and the intense emotions her soul resonated. "I know you love, and even lust. Do not allow this to sway your judgment, for you hold the answers and you alone."

A chill spread down your spine. She was right. You too bowed your head before nodding.

Satisfied, the Riverperson pulled away and patted you both on the top of the head. She turned to the helm, and it was then you noticed that ahead, there seemed to be a dark mass, jagged and immersed in clouds of dark blue smoke.

"This is our stop, Frisk!" Sans said, seemingly jittery. The boat docked at the navy blue shore, crumbling with specks of shiny bright minerals among the fields of deep royal cerulean rock.

"Be safe, young monsters. Tread carefully." Your guide to the island announced, reaching for you to help you off first. Once your feet were planted on the ground, the went to Sans, who grasped her hand, but instead of accepting her offer of assistance, he stooped to plant a kiss on her still robed hand. In return, she curtsied to land a mirroring kiss upon his bony head. A sharp spike of jealousy shot up from your toes, simultaneously surprising you. She paddled her little boat away, waving back to you as she disappeared into the mist, a soft _tra la la_ echoing in the distance as she vanished.

Shoving your hands into your pockets and turning to hide your burning red cheeks, you drew your attention to the strip of land, resembling a hall. Curiosity drowned your envy.

Before you could ask Sans what was going on, he motioned for you to be silent and trekked forwards. At the end of the short passageway was a door, large and imposing. Sans reached in his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out the core. You gasped; you hadn't seen him remove it from the DT Extraction Machine. The moment he raised it up to the door, the crystal glowed orange and the gray barricade receded into the doorway to reveal a pitch black, unlit room behind it. Sans stepped in slowly and you followed suit.

"We meet again, Gaster." The skeleton announced.

All of a sudden, the room brightened to show that before you was a monster. Tall and man-like, he donned a black robe and a white, sunken in face with a deep gash across it. Looking at the scar-like structure, you felt like you were looking at the end of the universe, the epitome of nothingness.

*Hello Sans,* he signed with his hands that seemed to float in the air whilst creating a sound similar to a voice changer.

You were dumbfounded. "What is he saying?" you asked. Sans merely shushed you.

*We need your help.* He spoke back in this strange language. You could only assume he was asking for help.

*I know. Do you have my inventions?* Gaster responded.

*Yes.*

"What the fuck is he saying?" you asked again, this time more demandingly.

He spoke again and again, you stared stupidly.

"He said 'Frisk, I presume.' I'm asking what we should do with the help of his inventions." Sans finally answered you. "He can understand you, by the way."

You blushed. "Sorry, and hello, Mr. Gaster."

To your chagrin, he laughed before speaking again. *It's Doctor Gaster to you, young lady.*

"It's doctor. He's the old royal scientist." Sans whispered, biting back a chortle of his own.

"Sorry, Dr. Gaster."

Addressing Sans again, Gaster continued, saying, *The one foolproof way to rid yourself of a time traveling entity is to use just that against them. Look what happened to me. Recruit his minions against him and use his own tactics against him. Then I will take care of him. Even he must know to fear me, for I control everything in the underground.*

Sans nodded. "He said to give him a taste of his own medicine," he whispered to you. *But if we do that, what will you become of the underground? Of you?*

*The underground will be safe. I have power in this realm. You forget I do not have a soul either. It too was shattered with my body across space and time. In fact, the core you hold is a sliver of my soul, the embodiment of my determination. Use it wisely.*

Sans nodded at his words, staring down at the precious gem in his hand, thinking. You noticed Gaster begin to fade out, but before you could say anything, the monster himself spoke up.

*It is time you left. I cannot stay any longer, and Flowey will soon discover you. Good luck, Frisk.* He sent you off with a wave. You smiled and returned the gesture as Sans lazily smiled back at him.

*And Sans!* Gaster called out one last time, fizzling in and out of existence. The skeleton twisted to face him. "Take care, my boy." Sans' breath hitched and he nodded, watching Gaster fade away. The room grew dark and empty once more as the two of you walked out, door sliding closed behind you.

AN: There are slight references to a more-that-platonic relationship between Sans and Frisk from here on out. Deal with it. Also sorry I haven't updated in forever. I hope people still care.


	12. Ambush

Chapter 12: Ambush

* * *

AN: SO. I fixed all the chapter stuff and now we're back on track. Also sorry I took a break from fanfiction, school started and I'm not failing senior year like I did junior year.

* * *

"Come." Sans' voice was brisk and his motions quick as he dragged you along the hallway. Your heart didn't have the chance to skip a beat as his digits entwined with your own, bone squeezing your skin between your knuckles.

"What are-"

"No time," the skeleton cut you off, "If Gaster says Flowey's close, he's close." Probably by magic, you reached the edge of the water almost instantly. Sure enough, the boat lady was approaching, nearing the shore just in time for you to catch your breath.

"Hurry," she whispered, calm but so very urgently ushering you two into her vessel.

Out of nowhere, a rumbling filled the air, followed by a quiet sloshing sound which immediately turned into an ominous wave, nearing the boat, growing at an alarming rate.

"Sans!" The Riverperson shouted, turning away from the wave to meet Sans' eyes. Her voice was frantic, and you now could confirm her gender as female, though you didn't like how. When she turned to look at the short skeleton braced against the tipping wooden rail next to you, her hood flittered back just enough for you to catch a glimpse of her eyes. Long, voluminous eyelashes shadowed her wide, fearful pupils. The overwhelming amount of emotion you were overcome with just with a quick glance at her eyes told you all you needed to know about why she kept her identity so secret. Maybe she really was the prophet bestowed upon this world, life shrouded in mystery, connections to other monsters prohibited by her ubiquitous knowledge.

It was clear that Sans saw it too, because he stared for a single moment, time stopped around the little boat, the one deciding factor in the continuously flowing river, before he nodded. His eyes darkening infinitely before he turned, stance stiff yet pliable to the elements. A single hand outstretched, he summoned his magic, blue swirls so vibrantly energized that the tension in the air was palpable. Gathering up all his strength, he wrapped the ball of lightning around his fingers so easily, he bent the elements as if they were string. He grimaced, clearly affected by the magnitude of the attack, but his other hand remained in his pocket. He never ceased to amaze – and frighten – you at how far he was willing to go.

Finally, the air crackling with electricity and sparks, he released it against the current, fountains of water plowing over you, sprinkling showers over your hair. However, the force of the blow did not fully elude you despite avoiding the blunt of it. "Shit," you heard sans mutter as you were swept backwards by the wind, boat tumbling in loop the loops. A moment later your eyes stung and your lungs filled painfully with water, but it wasn't water. Your throat burned with the sour taste of acid and you screamed, flailing as you went under. Despite your best efforts, your arms would not propel you upwards. You were saved only by two bony arms tugging you by your armpits, up into the air where you stayed suspended. Painfully, you opened your eyes, cursing every god you could think of (including a few superheroes for good measure). Blurry, you saw Sans a few feet away from you, dragging the Riverwoman up in the same manner as you, both of them coated in the blue curls of Sans' magic.

"Milady!" Sans screamed. You saw the Riverwoman look up in response, a sharp jerk of her neck. Again, you saw a flash of her eyes under her hood and you forced yourself to look away, blocking out the emotions she sent forward in waves not unlike the scene unfolding around you all. "I know we promised we'd never do this again but..." He paused, and you sensed it without even looking at the prophet's eyes. Dread. Terror. Misery. Death.

"We have to," she said sadly, and through the downpour you could tell she was crying. Or maybe it was raining now because she was crying; you wouldn't doubt it.

Nodding, Sans brought her closer to him, grasping her hands in his. Abruptly, you could feel yourself being pulled in. The closer you came, the more magic you could sense radiating off of the two monsters. You gaped in awe as they began to vibrate, both buzzing as their other hands met in a resengan of magic and light. Then, for a moment, all was silent and blindingly white. But only for a moment, as a heartbeat later everything surrounding you flew off in different directions with such immense force that you thought every individual hair might be blown from your head. Over the chaos, you heard the Riverwoman shriek, "Now, Sans!" before everything went black.

* * *

The first thing you noticed was that you were not cold or wet. Quite the opposite, in fact; you were very hot. You smiled, sitting up to bask in the sunlight. You blinked your eyes open, and only wondered why they hurt for a moment before it all came flooding back to you. With a gasp, you scurried over to the closest figure kneeling on the ground next to you. A skeleton in a blue hoodie, out cold. "Sans!" You yelled, shaking him. Wearily, he sat up, eyes flickering dimly. Coming to the conclusion that he was drained from not only the attack but teleporting you to Hotland, you skimmed his bones for injuries. Finding none, you looked around for the other member of your party. You found her laying limply on her side, robe in tatters. Sans gasped from behind you before scampering over to her, pushing you away from her frail forme, phalanges hovering over her. "No," you heard him sob, and you looked away for the second time that day. You hated how clearly these monsters displayed their emotions when peril rolled around.

Reluctantly, not wanting to see the innocent, nothing but kind shadow maiden in pain, you knelt by Sans' side, taking in her half robed face. You couldn't help but gasp; even on her deathbed, she was beautiful, and strikingly so. Her features failed to take on any definite form, seemingly flowing over her curved visage. While so detailed and endless, the only word you could use to describe it was perfection. However, even without seeing her face, the emotion she emanated now was crystal clear: sadness.

"No," Sans sobbed again, slouching over her body as she weakly reached out to touch the two of you. You both leaned towards her, allowing her to use her last bit of energy to cup your faces.

"Be safe, my children," she whispered, voice faint and airy. "And always show mercy."

Her dust drifted through the air, wind carrying it across the gentle ripples of the river.

* * *

Sans started to sob. You felt sympathy for him, but did not allow him a shred of pity. After all, you had both gone through enough death in the past few years to last a lifetime. Besides that, you didn't have the time to even attempt to wipe his tears. In the distance, you heard the ominous rumbling again. Flowey had caught up to you, and you had zero desire to find out what he had in store for you this time.

"Sans," you said, gently but firmly tugging the shoulder of his sweatshirt. It was dusty, you noticed. Again. You cleared your throat to dislodge the thought. "We have to go now."

"No," he squeaked, voice failing. He looked up at you and you cringed at the rawness of his eyes as his once elusive tears streamed down his zygomatic bones. "You go. I'm not leaving her."

"Sans, you'll die too. Flowey's coming. We have to go," You emphasized, trying to snap him back into his rational, good-in-times-of-stress self.

"They I stay and fight." Eyes glossed over with black, he began to pace towards

"Sans, no!" You commanded, pulling him back towards you only to receive a glare that made you cower. "You'll die." You insisted persistently.

"Then reset and I'll beat him to a pulp again."

"That will make us just as guilty as him!" You yelled over the sound of the wind. It was coming closer by the second. Putting a hand up to shield your eyes, you walked in front of him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Come on, Sans, wake up! You can't really use Gaster's plan, we are better than that. Than him!"

Sans mereley shook his head. "He deserves a taste of what Gaster has in store for him."

"That may be true," You shouted over the roar of the sand that now enveloped both of you. "But you know that isn't the right thing to do. I know you wouldn't want her," you gestured to the place where the Riverwoman's body once laid before gesturing to Sans again, "to die in vain so you could go against both her and Papyrus' wishes. Please Sans," you sighed, extending a hand to him. "Leave that as our last resort and do the right thing."

Sans looked down at your outstretched arm before his gaze flickered back to yours. Pupils reapearing and lighting the small area between you two before he hesitantly, almost reluctantly, took your hand.

You smiled, but only for a moment. You hadn't even had the time to wipe his tears when the wind blew you both over, knocking a glimmer of light out of Sans' pocket. You gasped, making a lunge for it. The core was just within the reach of your fingertips when a leafy tendon snatched it away without warning. Your heart dropped into your stomach. He had finally caught up with you.

"You thought I couldn't figure out how to actually use the DT Extraction Machine to reverse it's effects?" He laughed manically, voice resonating on the faraway canyons, bloodlust eyes matching the shade of the fiery shade of embers that crackled around you. The flames rose and sweat began dripping in pools down both you and Sans' face. When you turned to steal a glance at him, he looked terrified. Looking back at the giant Flowey, you officially panicked. The last thing you saw before you blacked out was the light of the ring of ashes around you glimmering in hellish streaks off of Flowey's shiny, slicing leaves as he swatted at both of you, crystal in hand, and knocked you both flat into the dirt.


	13. Secrets

Chapter 13: Secrets

* * *

Your wrists were cold, like someone was pressing ice cubes into your veins like knives. You moved, and the pressure increased, shackles digging into your flesh and your body mass swinging heavily. You blinked unconsciousness from your eyes to realize you were fettered to something behind you, something that gave off a warm aura.

"Sans," you breathed, recognizing his presence like an energy field. For a moment, your emotions flared, relieved he was safe and alive after being attacked like that, and you let yourself be engulfed in the prospect that yes, you were with Sans, and nothing else mattered.

But of course, reality washes back too quickly, and you immediately feel a pang of guilt for wishing such a simple, selfish reality to be true. You rinse fantasy from your eyes with a few blinks and clear your throat.

"Hm? Frisk?" Sans awakened at the sound.

"Yes, it's me. I'm fine."

He sighed and you felt his posture loosen, limbs slacking in his binds.

You cursed your heart for jumping at his reactions, cursing yourself for allowing your emotions to throb. Quickly, you silenced them and made note to keep those feelings in check. You had other, more dire things to worry about. "Do you know where we are?"

Tentatively, he looked around before replying, "No. 'N these chains must be enchanted, I can't use my magic to break free."

"Damn," you whispered.

"Don't freak out."

"I'm not." You chuckled. "I've been through worse."

"I know." Sans laughed dryly and then exhaled, as if resigning to the situation.

You struggled, but your efforts were to no avail, and you couldn't see anything except darkness. You, too, gave in to circumstance.

Within moments of you both having quit, you heard a rustling sound, almost as if the ground was being scraped. You squinted, as if it would help you hear, but you had nothing else to do, and you realized the sound was more of something emerging from the ground. A whoosh of air swept past you not a second before a leafy petal brushed the hair out of your face.

"You look so pretty when you're helpless," a voice, high pitched and grating, confirmed your suspicions.

"Flowey." You struggled not to growl, as not to upset him further. In your current predicament, you couldn't afford to.

He "humphed" before moving around to Sans. "Well Frisk," he said, voice silky and taunting. "Isn't this quite the sight. Not so tough now, eh, Sansy?" You felt the back of Sans head push against yours. You could only assume he was flinching away from Flowey's mocking caress. "I told you both not to escape, and look at you now. I bet you regret it, eh?"

"We were conducting research outside the lab." Sans hissed. You could tell he was smirking. "You still need us, anyway."

"Tsk tsk, Mr. Skeleton," Flowey whispered. "I know you are out of ideas, and that your final solution to this is to banish me. Thus, you have failed, and are at my mercy, so to speak."

"But," you spoke up, "You must also know that I insist on finding a peaceful solution! Though you may not deserve it," you muttered, attempting to glare at the flower, "sparing has gotten me this far."

"That may be true, but have you any ideas how?" Flowey queried.

You sighed. "No."

"Then you have failed. So, consider this the first of many, how should we say, 'tests' for my little experiments." His fake motherly tone sent shivers down your spine. "How would you like that, Sans?"

Sans did not speak, instead breathing heavily. For the first time in a while, you could tell that Sans was utterly and completely terrified.

"It's rude to not respond, Sans." You could practically hear him grinning and feel his sick excitement for what was to come. "That's strike one, and I know just how to make you pay for that."

You gasped, horrified. Sans rapid breathing escalated at an alarming rate.

"Say, Frisk," Flowey began eerily. "Do you know Sans' secret?"

You were almost too scared to speak; almost. "Wh-what secret?"

A cackle filled the hollow darkness surrounding the three of you. You began to feel a slight prickling sensation along your legs, climbing slowly up your body. Flowey's thorns wrapped around both of your bodies and started to tighten.

"Knowledge. Power. Death." Flowey began, Sans shuttering against your back. You couldn't help but realize how close he was to you, and it was the only thing preventing you from screaming. "You might know he knows about multiple timelines from the nature of his research, but do you really know what he did in some of those timelines?"

You stiffened. "I don't care. He's still Sans."

"Oh, you say that now. But when you lose what matters most to you so many times, you go crazy, do some things you're not so proud of."

"Don't," Sans begged, fury and fear mixing with what you could only describe as misery and dread.

The vines tightened once more, this time eliciting a harsh shriek out of Sans and a silent sob from you.

"Behave, you. After all, it's all true. You, my skeleton friend, saw him murdered before your eyes so many times, you went through desperate measures to try to find happiness again. You tried to protect your dear brother to the point where you forbade him from leaving the house and prohibiting his contact with anybody except yourself. Boy, those were the times where it was especially fun to kill him. You tried cherishing the time you had left with him but even that didn't work. Well, of course that wouldn't make you happy. Silly Sans, he always died in the end. It didn't matter if you made him your little bottom, forcing your incestuous love onto him, or if you brainwashed him into thinking you were his father. In the end, I was still very thorough."

Sans let out a small whimper, muttering "I'm sorry," over and over again until his voice relented and gave way to gentle, broken sobs.

Flowey paused to mock his cries before continuing. "You even tried not caring, and where did that lead you? Ah, yes, I remember. You ended up allowing him to die in front of you, each speck of life drained from him as he cried out to you for help, and what did you do?" Flowey grew extremely close to Sans' face as he gritted his teeth. "Nothing. You watched, and let him die."

"S-stop," Sans breathed, so soft a whisper you almost didn't hear.

"You know what else he did, Frisk?" Flowey elaborated sinfully. "He tried to kill himself, thrice. He tried to burn himself, and would've succeeded had Grillby not been prepared to save him. He tried to drown himself, but the boat guy pulled him out. And lastly, he came to me." Flowey turned to Sans and squeezed again, longer this time, both of you screaming until your lungs hurt and your bones rattled. "Killing you was the best thing I've ever done. It's a pity you enjoyed it so much, and that it was only so temporary." Flowey cackled. "What a shameful masochist." He laughed, squeezing again until you could scream no more and your organs felt they would slip out.

"And you, Frisk," Flowey slithered around again to you, cupping your face with a thorny vine, digging cuts into your skin. "I know your secrets, too. Like how you jumped down a mountain hoping to kill yourself as well. And how your first week in the underground you were a sweating, shivering mess. Bad case of the detox blues, huh? And so young, too. I wonder what kind of fucked up family you had that would make you do something so horrible to yourself."

You were speechless. Nobody should have to go through this, you thought as you relived the worst years of your life, all in the course of a few seconds. Everything hurt. Your entire body shook with pain, thorns piercing every already tender and torn area, while your heart throbbed and your memories still managed to haunt you, despite the physical pain you felt, burning through your flesh.

And still, it didn't end, but rather continued to get worse and worse.

"But that's not all," Flowey seethed. "No, you did much worse to yourself than just swallow pills. You're a shameful little sadist too, aren't you? I wonder how unloved you were by your parents that they didn't even notice the gashes and cuts along your arms and legs. Wow, it's sad really. It's a wonder any of it even healed, the way you mutilated yourself."

Your breathing matched Sans now as you hyperventilated, anxiety flowing over you in waves as your deep, dark past finally caught up to you and you remembered how terrible that really was.

"You're both animals!" Flowey cackled evilly, clearly enjoying himself. It made you want to puke, as if you weren't one second away from gagging already. "And we haven't even gotten to the best secrets yet, have we? I saved the best for last. So, who wants to go first?"

Both you and Sans were silent, still quite shaken from both of your pasts being dug up.

"Sans! How about you?" The flower sniggered. "Remember those humans who had found their way to the underground before Frisk? Of course you do! After all, you killed one of them, didn't you?"

Your eyes went wide and you gasped as Sans slumped his head, finally accepting defeat.

"And you!" he went on, manically screeching, loving each and every second of your agony. "Maybe you didn't even want to admit it to yourself, but I know how you really feel. About Sans, that is. You love him, and not just like a brother. No, you want to know what it's really like to get under the skin of Sans the Skeleton."

You too now hung your head in shame, trying to ignore the feeling of Sans weakly rattling behind you.

"And now, as much fun as I've had here today, I think I'll leave you two alone now to think about what you've done, and discuss the consequences of your actions. I'm sure it's great to know that one of you has got a crush on the one who's killed your kind. I look forward to seeing how this all plays out. Also, make sure you relish this time I'm giving you to recover, because there won't always be breaks between these 'experiments.'"

And with that, Flowey vanished into the ground along with his vines, which he tugged downwards off of you without loosening first so that they scraped shreds of skin and bone as they receded, leaving the two of you in shambles, broken once again as you were before you had met each other, yet just the same as before he entered the room, desperately in need of a plan for escape.


	14. Escape

Chapter 14: Escape

* * *

Fluttering your eyes open with every gasp of breath, you panted. Behind you, you heard Sans do the same. Along with harsh intakes of air you ear a small sob permeate the air. It wasn't until you felt wetness on your cheek that you realized the sound was coming from you.

Sans was the first to break the tense silence. "Frisk?" He whispered weakly. Not knowing what to say, you didn't answer, but the skeleton persisted. "You okay?"

"I don't know." You choked out honestly, feeling stripped of any personal barriers you may have had.

It was quiet again for a long while, both of you thinking over everything about yourselves and about the other. Or maybe you were trying not to think. You weren't sure.

It was you who finally, impatiently, spoke again. "Did you really kill a human?"

Sans sighed, and then nodded. "Yeah, I killed a human." He paused, letting his admission to the act sink in inside his own head. "I swear, I never meant for it to happen. I tried to be nice, to reason with them. But... Papyrus..." He sighed again, and you felt him shift anxiously. "I guess I let my emotions get the best of me. I do seem to do that a lot."

Internally, you chuckled, finding it sort of ironic that even though the two of you were supposed to be some kind of 'saviors' both of you were so incredible flawed and incapable of dealing with something as simple as your own emotions.

"But Flowey," Sans continued, "That damn dirty flower fucking resetted the world so many times with that human around, I was forced to take on the mentality of kill or be killed. I guess I kinda went crazy after that." He shrugged against your back, causing the two of you to sway ever so slightly in the darkness.

"Well, I kinda killed Asgore, so I guess we're even. We do what we have to." You paused. "But, Sans... you really..." You stumbled with your words, trying to figure out if what everything that Flowey had said was the truth. "You and Papyrus..."

"Yes, I fucked my brother," Sans growled. "Shit sucked, kid. I fucking tried."

Several shaky breaths later, Sans turned the gentle but nonetheless accusing finger towards you. "After all this, you still like a freak like me?"

You squeezed your eyes shut, a small pulse of guilt running up your arms. "Yeah, I do." Fuck it. "I love you, Sans."

He laughed darkly. "You really are a little sadist, aren't you?"

"Hey!" You bit back, thrashing before you realized it was useless.

"Shit, I'm sorry kid. I'm sorry. Fuck me. Fuck." He gritted his teeth audibly. Glancing back, you saw the brights of his eyes shining a dim light into the blackness. "Fuck!" He whispered again.

"Yeah," you agreed, kind of accepting his apology.

He laughed bitterly, almost sadly. "Y'know, kid, maybe in a different life, timeline, whatever... if all of this were different, we'd go out on a nice date and hook up," he chuckled, indulging himself in his fantasy. "You're not so bad, Frisk. Who knows, maybe someday. I wouldn't be opposed."

Your heart flickered to life, despite everything that had just happened. You smiled in spite of yourself; maybe there was hope yet. You clung to that shred of happiness deep in your soul, relishing it, even if it was only for a moment.

"But kid," Sans continued, and the feeling of dread was once more replaced inside the pit of your stomach. "I know your life couldn't have been so great if you'd've jumped down here, but was it really that bad?"

You clenched your jaw and your muscles locked at the memory of your life on the surface. "Yeah," you muttered hoarsely. "It was bad. But hey, I guess we're even now."

"Kid," Sans said soothingly. "Look at me." You craned your neck as much as you could, and it was enough to catch a glimpse of the sympathy in Sans' eyes. "I won't judge you for who you were. We ain't our pasts, Frisk. Somehow, we made it."

You smiled sadly, letting your head droop again and your neck give in to gravity. "I used to think that since I had made it through all that and even back to a place where I could make it to the end of the day without feeling miserable or completely hating myself, I could make it through anything. Now I'm not so sure."

"Don't say that." Sans demanded immediately after you had stopped speaking. "I may sometimes have my doubts too, but we have no choice but to keep trying. That's the only way we can save Papyrus and ourselves. We're a family now, Frisk, never forget that." He coughed briefly, before belly laughing. "You're knot getting rid of me," he snorted, gesturing to his wrists tied above your heads.

You couldn't help but laugh. This right here was why you loved him. Even if it was just a dumb joke to make you laugh at your situation so you could try and cope a little better, you couldn't help yourself from adding on to his pun. "You could even said we're joined at the hip," you chortled, nudging him with your upper thigh.

You both took a moment to die laughing, vainly swinging in the open enclosed space, no idea where you were or how to get out, but content to laugh hysterically despite yourselves. Perhaps without simple moments like these, you would have given up trying long ago. But alas, here you were, stuck with no palpable way out, laughing your asses off, and feeling determined.

"Sans!" You yelled abruptly, ceasing both your fits of hysteria. "Flowey can't overpower my save points anymore, can he?"

"He shouldn't be able to, even if he did manage to give himself back enough determination to work the machine. Without the core, he would never be able to give himself enough determination to overpower your saves."

An ominous sinking feeling welled in your chest. "Sans," you uttered direly, "He took the core."

You could feel Sans pale. "Shit." After a minute which Sans spent thinking, he sighed and continued. "Either way, that concoction I gave him should repel the determination from his body. Even if he managed to get enough back into his body to up his HP to a normal level, which clearly he did since he revived himself, there's no way he could transfer enough back with just the core. The DT Machine had to have soaked up at least a little of it, especially for it to reverse the process without the core, which he had to have done in order to attack us and thus steal the core from us, therefore using up more than just a little bit of power. Thus, your saves are worth a try."

You had stopped paying attention to his rant about halfway through. "Mmm, I love it when you talk science to me."

"Shut up and wrack up that determination of yours, kid," Sans laughed at you, nudging you encouragingly. "Let's get us out of here."

* * *

You'd have thought calling on your determinations would be easy at this point, but if anything it took more effort the more trouble you got yourself into. You barely thought you were determined enough to go back just this one more time. But alas, Sans believed in you and monsters were counting on you, so you had to. And you did.

However, where you ended up was hardly what you had expected, but much too familiar for comfort.


	15. Mind Games

Chapter 15: Mind Games

AN: Aiyee, trigger warnings!

When you opened your eyes, you braced yourself, but you couldn't have possibly mentally prepared yourself for the road ahead of you. This road was, in fact, the very same highway that you had found yourself being propelled down so many times you had lost count, that no matter hard you tried you simply could not block out of your memory.

"Damnit!" You cursed, smashing your fist into the dashboard of the red convertible you were seated in as tears streamed down your face. You were at a loss, not knowing what to do or even how you ended up back in the scenario that had started this whole mess, near minutes before that dreaded car crash.

"Frisk?" You turned your head around to see Sans, holding you on his lap, crying. "Why did you bring us here, Frisk?" His voice was utterly defeated.

"No! I didn't! I mean, I-" You stuttered, watching in horror as more tears fell and his face slowly grew more and more sunken in.

His eyes darkened infinitely, black holes permeating his frontal bone, lacrimals emitting a liquid that flooded your soul with sadness. You gasped, dismayed as his skull cracked down the center and he screeched, letting go of you to grip his head and claw at the gap that was rapidly growing. Mortified, the tears raining from his empty sockets began to turn grey and almost grainy in texture. Before you knew what was happening, he was crying dust and the rest of his body followed suit, chipping away into a gritty pile around you, coating your clothes like sand.

"SANS!" You screamed, clutching his carpals, trying to hold him as his body impossibly turned to dust and slid through your slender fingertips. The wind whisked away his ashes, coating the backseat of the still moving car. "P-Papyrus!" You sobbed. "What's happening?" You begged him to try and find some semblance of comfort in the one you always had.

However, what you saw when you turned to look at Papyrus scared you just as much if not more then what you had just witnessed. You clung to the seat beneath you, but your fingers slipped and scrambled at the feel of Sans' ashes. Terrified, you could do nothing but watch as Papyrus – if you could even call him that – turned so you could fully see him. You emitted a gasp of shock, unable to scream at the cracks and gashes lacerating his bones, sockets mutilated with blood pouring out of them, the foul stench of death permeating your sinuses and churning your stomach.

"Frisk," he moaned, voice clearly pained as he uttered your name, insects crawling from his tattered clothes. "Why have you done this...?" He droned on, whispering dangerously, mysterious fluids continuing to drain from the numerous wounds decorating his once white osteons.

Slowly, he reached towards you, tearing his hands away from the wheel to grab your shoulders. You tried to get away, telling your body to move, but you were immobilized from the trauma that was before you. His grip was nothing like any hold Papyrus had ever had on you before, harsh and clinging to you as if you were his freshly killed prey. Your breath came in shutters as Papyrus steadily began to increase pressure on your shoulders, shifting your bones beneath your flesh as he slowly crushed you.

"Why..." He howled again, continuing to press into you until you thought your body would collapse from the pressure. Just as your shoulders began to bow, the Papyrus mutilation crumbled, turning into dust on your lap, releasing you to scream until you fainted in the remains of the two people you loved most who were gone and now dead once more.

"Frisk." A calming whisper. "Wake up."

You opened your eyes, expecting the worst. The last few years had taught you to expect the worst when waking up in an unfamiliar place, but when all you saw was Sans face smiling genuinely, his phalanges stroking your forehead, you couldn't help but relax and smile back.

"You were having a nightmare." That didn't surprise you, both you and Sans were tormented by them quite often. "We're okay now, though."

"How did we get away from Flowey?" You asked, sitting up as you vaguely remembered being trapped in a dark room.

"You tried to load your save, remember? You passed out once we appeared in Hotland, and I brought you here. We're safe for now."

Even though his explanation seemed flimsy, you decided that right now you didn't want to find out what might have actually happened. Instead, you sighed, basking in the moment of calmness and sinking back in Sans' lap. Safe at last, you thought gratefully, noticing that Sans had even draped his blue sweatshirt around you. You smiled at that and curled up in it, drawing your hands through the sleeves. "Thank you," you breathed, eyes fluttering closed.

"Don't mention it, love."

You blushed, daring to squint up at Sans. He looked tired and worn out, but content. He exhaled softly, and you felt the air that left his mouth sweep your hair away from your ears. He leaned down to tuck your head into the fuzz-lined hood, slipping it under you. As he pulled back, he snuck his fingers around your ears, lingering a moment too long at your cheekbone before he dipped right back down, surprising you with a chaste kiss to the lips.

Surprise overcame you for a moment, immobilizing you, but it was a only a moment before you returned the kiss, melting into his embrace, coccooned in his warmth. To your disappointment, he drew away from you all too soon, but his touch came back in the form of a gentle stroke to your chin.

Pressing against his palm, you smiled and closed your eyes, basking in the fact that you and Sans were in a position where you could relax enough to share some affection and that he seemingly returned your feelings. You felt yourself smile even wider at the thought of a normal life with Sans by your side.

"Beautiful." Sans whispered, nuzzling you gently. You chuckled, both charmed and puzzled by the amount that he was going through to smother you.

"And here I thought that you had a thing with the Riverwoman," you commented jokingly, looking up at Sans' face in hopes to see his reaction. However, instead of his goofy, trademark grin, you were met with a grimace of confusion. You instantly regretted your choice of words, briefly forgetting the recent tragedy surrounding her existence, but what Sans' said concerned you even more. .

"Who..?" he asked, before grinning and clutching you tighter.

You frowned, attempting to nudge him off of you, your mind cleared enough to realize that something was off about this of all. It wasn't like Sans to be so sudden or oblivious, especially with his brother still missing.

"Sans, what's wrong with you?"

Slowly, Sans' released you and his grin turned into a foul scowl. The light disappeared from his eyes as he spoke; "Well, I guess I've had my fun." Protruding from behind him, long spiny vines emerged, tangling around you and tightly binding your limbs to your core. You shrieked, body tensing in pain. A maniacal laugh came from Sans' as he sashayed towards you, evil smirk morphing his face in a whirl of magic into the flower that held you captive. His limbs gave way to Flowey's vile leaves, white bone becoming more organic. In an instant, the illusion around you revealed your true environment, showing that you were in Alphys's lab, tied down to a lab table with the menacing flower leaning over you instead of Sans, chuckling.

"Where's Sans?" You demanded, tugging against your restraints.

"Why so hasty?" Taunted the flower, leaning closer to pull a leaf along your jawline. You hissed at the contact, feeling a trickle of blood run down your neck. "He's somewhere else where he can't bother us. I've got you all to myself." Another laugh from him made the hairs on the back of your neck rise, but you kept your fists clenched despite your fear. "Your fantasies aren't too difficult to figure out, as well as your deepest fears." He leaned back on his haunches, straightening the spine of his stem and making a clicking noise with his leafy hand. "Like this," he chuckled as the space around you began to shift.

Before you had a chance to seethe at him, he had vanished with a flutter of petals and the lab was replaced with a musty public restroom, stalls doors ragged and hanging on their hinges. Hesitantly, afraid of what he might be showing you, you stepped toward the only closed stall. As you approached the cubicle, you heard muffled sniffing, like someone was crying. Slowly, you pushed the door inwards and it creaked open. You gasped at what you saw. A young child with short, ratty brown hair sat hunchbacked on the toilet. The long sleeves of their striped shirt was pulled up to reveal a web of bright red cuts, frantically scattered among a graveyard of similarly shaped scars trailing up vertically. As the back of the door slammed against the wall of the stall, their head bolted up. The second you looked at their face, you realized that you were looking at yourself, albeit a much younger version of yourself. You recognized the pain in their eyes, how empty and non-caring they looked despite being startled and bleeding out. Defeated, they looked down from your shocked gaze, dropping a boxcutter blade that clattered with a clink to the tiled bathroom floor. Silent tears streamed down your face. The scene before you was all too familiar, you questioned how Flowey had recreated such a scenario without possibly having access to your memories. Feeling suddenly weak, you fell to your knees as sobs wracked your being. Too abruptly for you to adjust, you were whisked back to reality, tied down and crying weakly as your lungs took in stuttering breaths.

Flowey cackled. "And this is it. This is when the fun begins. This, my dear Frisk, is when you get what you deserve." As you weakly sniffed mucus back into your nostrils, he dangled the core above your face, your eyes catching a glint of light in the crystalline surface of the gem. "Amazing what a little determination can do, huh, Frisk?" Blinding anger flared up from the depths of your gut. You felt as if you might vomit. The last thing you heard was Flowey's insane laughter filling the laboratory, and you passed out, body and mind weak from the mental torture, wondering how the hell you got in this position and how the fuck you were going to get out.


	16. Circumstantial Company

Chapter 16: Circumstantial Company

* * *

Waking up wasn't something you particularly looked forward to anymore. This time was no exception. As you slowly blinked sleep from your eyes, you wasted no time checking your surrounding as best you could, since you soon discovered you were bound to a table by the wrists and ankles. Instead of being mortified, you simply sighed. Of course you were terrified, but this hindrance seemed to be just one more obstacle on the top of the ever growing pile of unfortunate situations you seemed to find yourself in.

You were underground, in the labs. Not a soul was around, at least none that you could see or hear. You decided against screaming for help, considering that the only ones who might find you were the deformed abominations or worse – Flowey himself. Quite frankly, you expected him to be waiting for you to wake up, taunts and insults readied on the tip of his tongue. It worried you that you were left unattended.

The next thing you did was going to be mustering up some determination to try and reload a save, but one deep inhale later and a glance down at your chest stopped you dead in your thoughts.

It took quite a bit to shock you. This shocked you. There, grappled to your skin, were several long, thick needles attached to bags of you could only guess what – hopefully not poison – hanging from the ceiling. One was bright green and slimy looking, and several were a bright, pungent purple, not unlike the concoction that Sans had tricked Flowey into taking. This mortified you, enough to make you freeze up and not notice the sound or smell approaching you. Only once it began to speak, stuttering incomprehensibly, did you let out a shriek.

"He-hey! Don't freak out, y'hear?"

You forced your nerves to calm themselves and whipped your head around to see something talking to you. It looked like a concave eyeball with tentacles.

"W-What do you want?" You managed to squawk.

"Just to talk, you looked miserable."

You paused to question it. It's voice seemed more inviting than the other abominations. When you examined him closer, you noticed he was leaking some sort of fluid, clear with whitish spots distributed evenly throughout the solution. He was drippy, similar to the others, but instead of mold, he seemed to be coated in more of a yellowish mucus color. His eyes held the same absence of light that you had come to know in seemingly everyone you saw nowadays, but his eyelashes struck you as odd, extending farther than they should have and clumping oddly, sometimes curling downwards into his eyes. It blinked several times at you, almost as if it wanted to charm you. Finally it hit you.

"Onionsan?"

"You remember me! I'm flattered, y'hear?"

You cringed at the sight of him and your heart went out to him. "I'm sorry, it's my fault that Flowey's done this to you all."

"He would've done something drastic anyways. He gets bored, y'hear? Anyways, it's not so bad. It hurts a little, but my lake was running dryer than ever. At least this way I'm always moist, y'hear?"

You nodded, trying not to acknowledge the sadness in his voice or broken, grotesque smile.

"Flowey said not to touch the human. I wasn't supposed to be keeping an eye on you, but then you started convulsing and, well, you did save us all and it's not your fault the aquarium's full and the ocean's so lonely, y'hear? I got worried."

You smiled. "Thank you, Onionsan." He nodded happily, blushing and oozing preservative. You decided to push your luck, convinced that he wouldn't become violent with you and unsure of how much time you had before Flowey realized that you were awake. "Is there anyway you can get me out of this?" You clenched and unclenched your fists. The bonds were so tight you could barely wriggle.

Onionsan's expression fell, and he shook his head. "Sorry, no can do. Those bars block determination, and I don't think it's safe to pull those needles out, y'hear?"

"Do you know what's in those bags?" You glanced up to the ceiling.

Onionsan just looked at you sadly. It didn't help your suspicions.

More urgently, you persisted. "Where is Sans?"

"Um..." Onionsan fidgeted nervously. "He kinda ran off."

"What?" You had assumed he would be captured as well, but never would you have thought that he would leave you behind.

"You don't remember?" Onionsan whispered, staring at you. You shook your head immediately, still craning your neck to the side. The action hurt quite a bit, but you hardly noticed. With a sigh, Onionsan explained. "Flowey wanted to make you two turn against each other, but he planned for that not to work and for you to try and use your determination instead. It broke the chains, but he was ready, y'hear? He immediately tried to inject you with a poison that made you pass out and overdose you on determination. You both put up a fight though, so he could only manage to get one of you, and it was you, y'hear? He hooked you up here and injected more things into you. I- I think he tortured you, made you imagine crazy things, y-y'hear?'

You nodded slowly. You weren't angry with Sans. Instead, you assured yourself that he was doing whatever he could to help you, and this way, you only had yourself to worry about. "Where is Flowey now? He said he would..." You trailed off, not wanting to worry Onionsan – or yourself – anymore than you had to. You could tell he was already on edge from the time he mentioned torture onwards.

"He's going after Sans now," A voice gurgled. "If anything, I'd be more worried for Flowey. Sans is out to kill."

A glance at Onionsan's shocked visage told you that he hadn't said a word. Glancing around, you saw Mad Dummy approach, still dripping crimson from his knife wounds and breathing in choked out breathes, like a pot of water was boiling in his throat.

"You shouldn't be here, Onionsan, 'y'hear?'" Mad Dummy mocked. Onionsan let out a startled noise and shrunk away from you, behind another lab bench. "You'd be best not to try and escape, ny!" He grunted towards you this time, almost threateningly but too weak to be intimidating. "He made you as unstable as he made himself when he tried to reverse Sans taking away his save powers. Extracting your determination, then adding it back in tenfold. You're lucky that much determination didn't make you like us."

Deciding against apologizing to Mad Dummy, in fear that he might yell or worse, you took the next best route that you could think of. "If neither of you can help me out of here, can you at least try to get the core back from Flowey? I promise that I'll do whatever I can to come back for you and fix you up if you just try."

Onionsan poked his head out from his hiding spot. "Defy Flowey?"

"That's suicide!" Dummy huffed, but continued to look at you expectantly. When you said nothing, waiting for something, anything from him, he continued. "What does this core even do? And why should I risk my life for an 'if' like that?"

Ignoring another twinge of pain through your body as the poison flowed through your veins, you sighed. "There's no guarantee for anything, but that core is pure determination. There's no way Flowey is capable of any of this without it. If you can just get that crystal away from him, there's a chance that I can talk him down-"

"Talk?" Mad Dummy howled in laughter. "You think you can spare someone like that? I'd rather count on Sans." Grumbling, he stormed away.

With another painful sigh, you glanced over at Onionsan, who was already slowly nearing you, long greasy extremities pulling him along the tiles.

"Please, Onionsan? I know it's hard, but I don't know if I can do this alone." You tried not to sound like you were losing hope, because you weren't. You couldn't afford to, but Sans was no where to be found, and you couldn't see a way to get yourself out of your current predicament without waiting for either Flowey or Sans. You were afraid you were too unstable, physically and mentally, and unsure if sparing would actually work in the end. While you had to try, for your own sanity and because if nobody else would do the right thing then damnit you would, your chances were low and dropping. You could use some help.

"I- I'll do what I can, Frisk."

You sighed in relief and smiled, twisting a bit to show him your thanks, and he was beside you, reaching out to touch your bedside. He grinned nervously, almost determinedly, and you realized there were tears dripping quietly down your cheek.

"Thank you so much. For everything. Anything will help."

Onionsan nodded, and you could tell he wanted to reflexively wipe the tears from your face but held back. You both knew he would slime you, so you both contented yourselves with simpering and sharing a knowing stare.

"Thank you, human. I'll try and talk to the others too. You try so hard, and I just wish I could do something, y'hear?"

"Trust me, I know. I wish I could do more." You clenched your teeth as another burst of pain flowed through you. The last thing you saw was Onionsan's worried expression and his mouth moving frantically. You passed out moments later, not knowing that Onionsan was warning you that someone was coming.


	17. Lonesome, Impulsive Monsters

Chapter 17: Lonesome, Impulsive Monsters

* * *

It's finals week, so what am I up to? Why, two new chapters to end my writing hiatus, of course!

* * *

"Awake, pretty?"

You jolted up at the sound of his voice, instantly regretting the action and cursing the flower under your breath.

A chuckle. "Sweet dreams while I've been gone?" Another chuckle as you winced.

You doubted he'd punish you for backtalk at this point, so you rasped a series of low curses under your break. "Fuck you."

Keeling over, Flowey belly laughed. As he was wringing his leaves, you looked him over. He was giddy, you could tell. It couldn't be anything good; you knew him better than that. But then, Mad Dummy had said the creature was unstable, and you knew from experience that meant he was fickle at best.

"Well, seems like this time you're all talk." Flowey smirked, flicking a switch on the panel next to the bed. For a long moment, he glowered as you paled from the increasing rate of the toxins entering your body.

"What's that supposed to mean, you ask?" He snorted, breath too close to your ear. Teeth gritted hard together, pinching your cheek to the point of bleeding in places, you continued to glare at him as you felt yourself grow more and more lightheaded from the intensity of the venom.

"Well," Flowey began, cheeks stretching infinitely as his evil smile spread wide across his face, sharp vines caressing your cheek just hard enough to leave scratches but not draw blood. You could puke at his perpetual ministrations and taunts. "If you must know, and this time I'm not messing with your head, my dearest Frisk," he paused for what you assumed was dramatic effect, scratching longer strokes across your face, as if causing you more pain was possible by now. Honestly, you thought to yourself that if he was going to tease you, he should get on with it because you were oh so very done with his bullshit. Not to mention, you were sure this was real because the feeling of his sporadic exhales on your skin was nauseating, disregarding the rather grounding sensation of injuries on the inside and outside of your body.

"Your dearest Sans," he continued, his expanding smirk becoming entrancing in your agonizing intoxication, "Is dead."

"You're lying." You spat without a moment's hesitation.

"You wish I was. Your lover is gone." He crouched down next to you, making you crane your head more to see him. He was clearly enjoying this. "Those emotions always did get the best of him. No wonder you tried to convince him that mercy was the best policy." A pause as you gasped and then coughed from the abrupt jerk of movement. He chuckled. "You know, I'm really glad Sans took the time to create these formulas that were supposed to be for me. You know, before he died. Because now I get to use them on you!"

This has to be an illusion, you thought to yourself. You couldn't let yourself believe it for a second, lest you lose any more hope than you already had. But, despite your blood pressure rising and anxiety setting in and how much you wanted to let the tears loose and lose control and cry, you forced yourself to think rationally. Sans was smart, logical, and could take care of himself better than most monsters thought. You couldn't trust Flowey; even at his best when you were sure he was telling the truth, he was still scheming, planning his own personal revenge. So, with that in mind, you devised a plan to tell the difference.

"Show me his corpse," you slurred, though you weren't sure whether it was from the poison to blood ratio in your body or the overwhelming emotions and thoughts that threatened to push past the barrier of your mind and spill onto the crusty tiles.

"He's dust in the wind, swee-"

"Show me or I will refuse to cooperate anymore."

Another sly laugh, edging on manic came from between Flowey's lips. "All deals are off, honey. The brains of this operation pulled a fast one and paid the price. You're just my toy now, Frisk, for me to do whatever I please with." Another short laugh. "Bet you regret trying to escape now, eh, sunshine?"

You glared, mind spinning. "T-Then bring me his sweatshirt." You hissed, struggling to keep your eyes open.

Flowey thought for a moment, pouting, before huffing dramatically and disappearing into the ground. For the few moments he was gone, it was silent. Not eerily so, but enough that you could take a moment to breathe and sniff the mucus back into your lungs. All too soon, he returned, leafy limbs holding something.

It took a second for it to register in your brain, the blue, tattered fabric torn to shreds, strings hanging from the tips. Flowey sighed, pressing a switch on the board next to your table that made one of the strips of metal holding your wrists down recede back into the hard block beneath you. He glared warningly at you, but you couldn't care less about fleeing as you reached a shaky hand out to pull the garment close to you. You barely managed to avoid the vital tubes as you brought it to your face, sniffing deeply. The dust particles clinging to it tickled your nose. All at once, you couldn't hold back anymore and your body shook from a sob that had been repressed for far too long. The icing on the cake was Papyrus' scarf in the lining of the neck, and was also the final factor that convincing you that Flowey was indeed correct. Instead of being angry with him, you were just so tired of it all, and you cried silently into the collar of Sans' jacket until you passed out from exhaustion shortly after.

* * *

You always slept in a fetal position, especially when you were having a rough time. You awoke in a bed, curled in such a position that you were calm when you awakened, as calm as someone could be with the knowledge that their best friend had passed away, or worse, been murdered as result of their own actions. This time, however, you didn't blame yourself. Of course you felt incredibly guilty, but you knew it wouldn't get you anywhere if you went around feeling sorry for yourself because of nothing, and a small part of you was proud of that.

After taking a moment to wake up and remember that no, it wasn't all just a bad dream and that yes, the one thing that had kept you holding on when all else was lost was now gone, neither of which were too unfamiliar at this point, you questioned why you were in a bed and not still in chains on an bench for monster experiments, and how your body and soul were seemingly intact after all that abuse and from being so besotted.

And then you questioned the smell.

This was when you rose, sitting up with an oof, to take a look at your surroundings. You were tucked into one in several rows of beds. Around you were all the abominations, all somewhat peacefully asleep, albeit several were noisily snoring. The sight, as disgusting as it was, was rather appeasing in the sense of how normal and routinely it all was. You allowed yourself to relax in this environment, thinking you had earned it by then, and allowed yourself a few more minutes (or hours? You couldn't tell) of sleep before the next battle began.

* * *

The next time you woke up wasn't half as pleasant.

All the beds were empty, other monsters nowhere to be seen, except for the bed directly next to you. The golden flower of your nightmares sat perched on the edge of the mattress, staring at you, expressionless.

You had to force yourself not to jump, knowing that it would hurt you more than was worth it. You still felt incredibly weak.

"What," you started to speak, but your tomgue was dry as bone, and you choked on your words. Surprisingly, the flower waited patiently while you caught your breath and swallowed harshly. Clearing your throat, you tried again. "What do you want from me?"

Flowey smiled sadly, replying with, "I'm sorry for your loss. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

You felt you hands reflexively scrunch around the tufts of fabric surrounding you. It was only then that you realized that Sans's sweater was curled around you, Papyrus's scarf bunched up around the neckline as if you had been burying your face in it as you slept. You wanted so badly to be furious with the flower, to say 'how dare you have the audacity to ask me that,' but you were just so tired that you couldn't bring yourself to say the words.

"Not really, no. I'm far from okay. I'll live, I guess." Pathetic, you wanted to scold yourself for sounding so weak, but quite honestly you couldn't care less. There was no use trying to hide your darkest moments from Flowey, especially now that your thoughts were practically at his mercy.

"You know, now that Sans is, um…"

You perked your head up. Flowey was stuttering. You knew that he had lost his mind down here, and the turmoil of emotions inside his head with no soul to truly emote couldn't possibly be helping, but this? This was unnerving.

"Maybe, now, you could be with me." With this small utterance, Flowey tipped his head down, almost sulking as he drew his leaves into himself. "I'm so alone, Frisk." He lifted his head, a small simper on his lips. "You can't get me out of here. You could at least stay."

You felt no sympathy for the Flowey, but you still couldn't be angry with him. You knew that wouldn't get you anywhere, and you were too devastated and preoccupied with trying not to let the severity of the situation get to you to feel anything other than sad.

"Why would I stay with someone who killed my best friends and then tortured me?"

Flowey's head dipped again. As much as you wanted to insult him and metaphorically pound him as hard as he had to you, that would be low even for you and your instincts told you that you were better than that. As such, you decided to take advantage of the situation in a positive manner.

"You know how to use this equipment, right? Maybe, if we work together, we can find a way to get both of us out and eventually get our determination levels back to normal?"

For a moment, you thought you might actually have gotten through to him, the smile playing on his face hopeful and dear lord, it was beautiful. But then, just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone and replaced by that solid set glare.

"You're an idiot. Why would I trust someone who's taken everything from me?"

"You know what?" You snapped, ripping the blankets from your legs and snatching the blue cloth so tightly in your closed fist that your knuckles turned red. "I've tried so damn hard to do the right thing, and for what? We'll never be friends, Asriel! You'll never change!" You shrugged the sweatshirt on and dug your hands into the pockets. To your relief, the orb and a small cylinder of currengy were still tucked away inside. Success, you thought to yourself with a smirk as you simultaneously wrapped Papyrus' scarf around your neck. Looking back up at Flowey, you stood for a moment, swaying, trying to regain your balance. The world was blurry for a moment, and when it cleared, you saw Flowey staring at you with frightened eyes. It made you feel oddly empowered.

"What?" You snorted. "You inject me with God knows what, then act surprised when I have side effects?"

"Frisk, no. Wait!" He said, tone dire.

"I think I've waited long enough. I'm leaving, and you're not going to stop me."

"Seriously Frisk, wait!" Flowey insisted, waving his arms at you as you went to push past him with your feigned determination, until your head started pounding.

With a scream, you collapsed to the ground, hands clutching your throbbing skull. You felt strangely soft leaves touch your arms. Before you had the chance to jerk away, they led you to the floor so you were laid on your back. Several vines woven together supported your head.

"I told you that you should have waited," he sighed, your shouts turning to whimpers. Grimacing, the once menacing flower called on your soul, drawing it out with little resistance into the chilled laboratory air. Still holding your head, you gasped at the sight. Your once gleaming, red soul was deformed, gray spots covering it like a demon child's connect the dots and bubbling with a sickly, purple aura coating the whole of it.

"What have you done?" You rasped softly, horrified.

"Your soul is more unstable than mine by now," he answered, avoiding the question and looking ashamed. "I was just so angry, I never meant…" he trailed off before sniffing and continuing. "Whatever you do, you cannot try to save or load. The last time you did, you ended up trapped in your own memories. It was good for me at the time, but now, if you even attempt to alter the timeline, you could not only harm yourself, but disrupt the entire timeline." He paused to make eye contact with you. "It might destroy any chance of getting Papyrus or Sans back, ever."

You didn't know what to say. Your emotions were overwhelming, your thoughts racing. Appalled, you simply nodded.

Flowey sighed, rocking your head ever so slightly. "You know, neither of you ever really had a chance, right?"

"I know. But at least we tried." You replied, voice miraculously working of its own accord. "You'd be surprised how far a little determination can go."

"Determination and sparing never got me anywhere in the end, certainly not as far as you. It's not fair." He spat, frowning. "Why are you so special?"

You cringed, wishing he would stop moving your head. "Don't be like that. I struggled because of my decision. Make up your mind. Do you want to be nice to me or not?"

Flowey thought for a moment, so intently that he stopped shaking your head. "I'm not sure," He whispered. "A part of me is still angry with you for leaving me behind. I don't want to blame myself for the way they treated me because goddamnit, I FUCKING TRIED!" He yelled, abruptly and emotional, before settling down and blushing ashamedly. "Sorry. But, I just, I- I want to be happy." When you didn't respond immediately, he continued, muttering under his breath, "And the times I was nice to you got me stuck back here where I started." He sighed again, pressing his leaves into his eyes, frustrated. "Why am I explaining myself to you…" he droned on, clearly talking to himself.

"Flowey." You brought his attention back to you. "What is it that you want?" You prompted him, serious as ever.

It seemed you were actually getting through to his as he solemnly answered, "I want to do the right thing, but the consequences always bring me down."

"It's okay, Flowey," you gently consoled him. "Your actions in the past don't define who you are today. I'm sorry Flowey, you can change. It might take a while for everyone to forgive you, myself included, but I promise that if you let me, I'll help you become the monster you want to be."

The whole time you were talking, you noticed Flowey start to brighten up. You considered that perhaps he was considering the opportunity for redemption as he slowly began to look more and more alive.

"I can't let go of what I've become just like that," he cried out, pained. "Even if I want to be who I was so long ago, even if I want a soul, I know it's not that easy. I've tried everything to get back what I had and nothing worked. I lost hope for regaining who I was, or even what I want to be. At least now, I can take some advice that's actually helped me. Chara may not have been the best person, but at least they taught me to fight back and didn't turn their back on me when I hurt people without meaning to." Flowey paused, reminiscing. "They were there for me."

"Flowey," you addressed him, drawing his gaze to you again. "I'd never turn my back on you. I still haven't, have I? I've made some mistakes, but haven't we all? I still want to show you mercy. Please, Flowey, accept it."

He stared at his leaves, obviously thinking hard. "But I've killed so much." He whispered.

"Mistakes are mistakes. I won't judge your past if you won't judge mine." You chuckled to yourself. "Well, at least not anymore than you already have."

Flowey chuckled, inappropriately timed humor seemingly a forte for you both. He nodded, and for the first time in a while he looked genuinely cheerful instead of manic and miserable with vengeful intent. He smiled at you, and you returned it with a light hug. He threw himself into your embrace, and you couldn't help but laugh at him; it was endearing. Sad, but endearing. It was like nobody had cared enough about him in a long time and now finally, he had a glimpse of someone who might.

As you let the flower curl his vines loosely around you, you caught a glimpse of a shadow lurking around the corner, the greasy tentacles of Onionsan making their way towards Flowey's turned back.

"Onionsan, wait." You warned.

The order was stern, and the monster stopped in his tracks, expression turned sour. Flowey abruptly rebuilt the defenses he had let down and scattered away from both of you, snarling.

"Was this a trick all along?" He demanded, looking angrily from between you and Onionsan. "What were you planning?"

"Your time is over, Flowey, y'hear?" Onionsan stuttered, trying to be brave as he inched closer.

You sighed. "Wait," you pressed on, holding a hand out to Onionsan, who flinched. Turning to Flowey, you explained, "The core you stole from Sans. You used it to give yourself the ability to save without being able to retain your absorbed determination, yes?"

Looking skeptical, Flowey nodded aggressively.

"I couldn't let you use that against us. I recruited Onionsan here to help get it away from you. You understand, I couldn't have known what you would do with it. Please," you begged, "Understand that I'm not lying. None of this was a plot against you. And even if it was," you risked adding in an attempt to be completely open, "it's not like you haven't planned shit against me." You opted against adding 'and Sans' at the end, not wanting to make the flower feel any worse about himself.

After another second glaring at Onionsan, Flowey nodded slowly. "I believe you, but not that thing," he hissed, angling his glare towards the sea onion.

"Y-you're the one who's a freak!" Onionsan yelled nervously, gaining confidence as he spoke, to your chagrin. "If anything, I should be the one not trusting you, y'hear? You made me into this!"

Flowey snorted loudly before you could tell them not to bicker. "I made you look like what you are inside. You did play some horrible 'pranks' on me, 'y'hear?'" He made air quotations here, and you rubbed your sinuses dramatically, attempting unsuccessfully to catch their attention. "You deserve every drop of this!"

Onionsan looked stricken, glancing guiltily at you. "He tried to destroy our kind!" He protested, looking from you to Flowey and then back. "Can't you make him apologize at least?"

"I will not apologize to any of them! My actions here are justified!"

"Okay, enough!" You held your arms out, trying not to sway as your head began to ache again. "No one here is innocent. Now, if you-" You were cut off by your condition, vision going black as you collapsed at their feet. The last thing you heard was Flowey's urgent scream of help to Onionsan before you whited out.


	18. Second Chance

Chapter 18: Second Chance

* * *

AN: There's only about two more chapters after this! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Frisk," you heard a voice gently sing-song your name. "Wake up, Frisk, y'hear?" You blinked your eyes open, wincing at the brightness of the room around you. You saw Onionsan leaning nervously over you, eyes lighting up when they met yours. "Flowey, Flowey! They're finally awake!" He called excitedly.

Your last memory being the two of them fighting, this made you smile. "Didn't take you two long to make up, eh?" You joked hoarsely. Onionsan made a face at that. "What?" You questioned.

"You were out for almost a day," you heard Flowey voice from several feet away.

"Oh," you chortled, attempting to sit up. It felt like you had regained quite a bit of your strength. Waving off Onionsan's tentacles trying to aid you in standing up, you set your feet on the floor, using the bed they had laid you in to prop yourself up. Your legs seemed stable enough.

"I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of detoxing as much of the excess determination from your body as I could." Flowey explained as he slithered towards you, drawing your soul out as he did so. You gasped at the sight of it, red heart beating at a regular, almost normal pace, purple splotches turned to a light gray undertone and no longer looking like a melted mushroom.

"Don't overdo it through, y'hear?" Onionsan advised, obviously worried. "There's still quite a bit of healing your body has left to do."

"Relax, Onionsan," Flowey blew him off, "She's been through worse. Right, Frisk?"

You saw Onionsan begin to redden. Before he could yell at Flowey, however, he grew pale almost instantaneously, dripping more than you had seen him ooze before on the tiles. Urgently, you and Flowey helped him crawl on top of one of the beds. Out of nowhere, the other abominations grouped around him (it looked as if they had been spying from behind the wall to the next corridor). Doggo and Astigmatism began to check him over, Gyftrot soothingly whispering words of encouragement to him while he murmured in pain. Stepping back as not to crowd the group of troubled monsters, you caught Tsunderplane out of the corner of your eye pulling Flowey to the side. Not wanting any fights to break out, you started to jog over to them, but stopped. What you witnessed shocked you; Flowey reached out a vine to Tsunderplane's beaten wing and patted it lightly. The bruised monster, as if accepting the flower's apology, dipped its nose slightly into Flowey's touch. You smiled at the sight, thankful that all your hard work was finally paying off and that both Flowey and the remaining monsters underground were choosing not to fight. You only wished Sans and Papyrus were here to see it with you.

After a second glance around, you noticed Mad Dummy looking on disapprovingly from a distance, head dipping as if he were hurt as well. Startled by your observation, you quickly eyeballed the other monsters for similar signs of decay. Sure enough, they too were in a worse condition that the last you had seen them. Unnerved, you limped over to where Flowey and Tsunderplane stood as onlookers against the wall.

"Flowey," you whispered, grabbing both the monster's attention. "I need to speak with you." A glance at Tsunderplane prompted you to add, "Alone." You didn't want to make any of them paranoid, especially after Flowey's newfound change of heart.

Once you were sure that the others were out of earshot, you hurriedly asked, "You haven't done anything to them since the first time, did you?" You hoped your implication didn't offend him too much.

Unfortunately, it did, and he vocalized it as such. "Are you accusing me? Of course not! I mean, not after I first... you know, I-"

"No, no, I'm not. It's okay, I know." You shushed him, not wanting to discourage him. "That's not what I meant. Look at them." You waited as Flowey glanced around. "Their bodies, they're decomposing, aren't they?"

Eyes widening, Flowey gasped. "Oh no, oh fuck no," he panted frantically, "I forgot about this. Damnit!" he cursed, hitting himself in the head with a particularly spiky vine.

"Flowey," you addressed him, taking the vine away from him and bruising your finger in the process. "Look at me." You commanded assertively, ignoring your now bleeding hand. "It's good that you feel bad, but now is not the time, and beating yourself up about this won't do any good right now. Listen, we need to find a way to stop this, and quick."

"Okay," the flower whispered, breathing slowly growing more steady. "Back before Alphys made me, she injected determination into several monster bodies."

"Yes, I remember."

"Okay." He nodded and continued, still in a whisper. "She never found a solution, but they lived. This isn't just determination, though. This is...worse."

Not wanting to make him relive what he had put them through, you nodded, and asked him what else he had given them.

With a sigh, Flowey ticked off on his petals, "Poisonous flower concoctions, faulty remedies, bacterial implants from fungus, rotten..." He trailed off, looking down defeated before he continued even quieter than before, "rotten steaks, about six months old, and dust."

You felt bad for Flowey as well as the monsters. Pushing the sick feeling in your stomach to the back of your mind, you refocused. "Flowey, do you have any sort of monster antibiotic?"

Flowey nodded, looking up at you ashamedly. "Yes, and I know they're not sick from the meat. Only Onionsan got sick when that happened, and he got over it in a week. I checked for any other signs, there was none."

"Okay, good." You confirmed. "Make the flower antidotes and get the antibiotics. The materials are in the fridge, yes?" He nodded once more, and you continued. "Good. We'll take it from there."

Not a moment after Flowey receded into the ground, Mad Dummy came up to you. "What was that all about?" He hissed.

"We're going to try to fix you all," you replied. "And before you claim you don't trust Flowey, know that he feels bad, and that as long as I'm here he won't cause you any more harm."

"I know." Mad Dummy muttered, and you turned to look at him. His eyes were sincere. "I'm not as in the dark as you think I am, human. You just watch yourself."

You nodded, and he gave you one last glare as he skulked away. You sighed, watching the mess of sick monsters huddle around each other, hoping you all could find a way out of this mess. Hope was on the rise, so with a little determination, you were sure it was possible.

* * *

Onionsan had had a fever, was the consensus of the other monsters. However, once Flowey delivered them all the antidotes that they needed, his temperature had gone down and they all looked (and smelled) a lot better. The welts had begun to heal almost immediately, and the ooze began to fall to the floor and stay there rather than continuously follow them around. They still appeared a little rough around the edges, but you could tell they were all grateful to the two of you.

"The rest of it," Flowey whispered to you afterwards, pulling you to the side once more, "It's determination."

You bit your lip, thinking. "I would say we could use the DT Extraction Machine, but I have no idea how to calibrate it or whatever."

"Me neither." Nervously, he chuckled as you stared at him, dumbfounded. "I actually don't know much about all this, I just take what was used on me and go based on that. Honestly, I'm mostly guessing on everything I do." Again you stared at him, and again he laughed. "Maybe they deserve to stay like this? They'll live."

You continued to stare at him. "After all this, are you serious? I'd say if you deserve a second chance, they do too."

With a sigh, Flowey agreed. "Yeah, and I did do far worse to them than they did to me."

"That's not the point." You said, kneeling to place your hands on the sides of his face. Making eye contact, you continued. "Your life matters just as much as anyone else's, and you have the same potential to change and better yourself just like me. You hear me?"

With a small smile, Flowey nodded. "Thank you, Frisk. For everything."

You returned his smile. "Good. Now are you sure there's no other option than the DT Machine?"

"Well," he began, "There is one thing, but I'm pretty sure Sans took it."

A light went off in your head, and you gently but hastily yanked the Legendary Artifact out of your pocket. Watching as Flowey's face lit up, you playfully asked, "Is this what you're talking about?" before following an eager reformed flower to heal the remaining monsters underground.

* * *

AN: Yeah, this is a short and sweet addition, but there's still a few unresolved things. Please review, I feel like these last few chs were a little cheesy, though this fic could use some happy.


	19. Accidentally At Fault

Chapter 19: Accidentally at Fault

* * *

A crowd of monsters, a human, and a flower stood before the menacing machine face.

You and Flowey shared an ecstatic glance.

"Alright," you addressed the monsters. "Are you ready?" After a collective nod, you asked the expectant group, "which of you wants to go first?"

Murmurs broke out among the several souls, but before long Onionsan came slowly to the front. "I'll do it," he mumbled nervously.

You nodded, leading him over to the machine. After exchanging what you hoped was a reassuring glance with Onionsan's anxious one, you stepped over to where Flowey was in front of the control panel. Deciding against asking what he was doing to avoid making the rest of the monsters any more wary than they already were, you watched as he typed in the specifications and then gently inserted the orb into the slot where you had once placed the powering crystal.

"It doesn't need a power source because we already absorbed a lot of determination from you," Flowey explained, catching you staring. "The orb can do anything, so let's pray this will work." He said quieter.

"It will." You responded with a determined smile.

Flashing a brief yet doubtful smile of his own, Flowey nodded to Onionsan and flipped the switch. At once, the machine boomed out, Determination Insertion Initiated. Squeezing his eyes shut, you all watched, entranced as Onionsan's entire body practically glowed. He tensed, making several small squeals as each deformed or injured spot on his body began to shrivel up until they were completely gone. It was only a matter of minutes until he was completely healed, and the machine boldly stated, Determination Insertion Complete.

For a moment, Onionsan didn't move an inch. "Onionsan?" The others asked. "Are you alright?" Cracking an eye, he peeked at the crowd of monsters now surrounding him, until finally opening his eyes and taking in that he was still alive. Immediately after, his face brightened, expression awestricken as he looked himself over head to toe.

"It worked!" He screamed. "It worked, y'hear?"

Victoriously, the group of them cheered, until Mad Dummy stepped up to the machine. "I want to go next." He stated, and Flowey complied, flipping the switch again.

As the DT Machine revved up, Flowey glanced at you, and in his eyes you saw surprise and relief. You let loose a sigh that you hadn't realized you were holding, and mouthed "It worked" to your newfound flower friend. He stared at you for a moment, blankly, before allowing himself a wide grin and a chuckle as he continued to repair each of the monsters he had once mutilated one by one. You thought that, as you watched him fix the mistakes of his past, this was the first step to his recovery into the monster that he wanted to be. You smiled to yourself, glad that he had realized that he could change his behavior and become a better monster.

* * *

Once all of them were looking and feeling much better, you all had settled down, and your cheers had quieted, you sat down and closed your eyes. It was nice, you thought, to have a moment of down time where no immediate problems were demanding to be dealt with. But then, as Flowey sat down next to you, you opened your eyes and looked over at him. A quick glance showed he was staring expectantly at you, and you remembered that there was something left unfinished.

"There's still someone we have to save, isn't there?" You stood, reaching a hand out to pull the flower up with you.

"But how do we go about accomplishing this?" Flowey asked, still looking at you as if you had all the answers.

"I haven't got a clue, but this worked if that's anything to go by," you stated, glancing towards the machine and twirling the ends of Papyrus' scarf between your thumb and index finger. "There's got to be something," you whined, mostly to yourself, as you continued to stare at the machine. A sudden fear overcame you that you might not be able to do this. You refused to believe that, of course, after how far you had come, but just the thought of it made you sweat nervously. You thought to yourself that it probably didn't help that you were wearing Sans' incredibly cozy sweater over the rest of your clothes, so, despite not wanting to, you began to pull your arms free of the sleeves to shed the extra layer off of you...

...And that's when it hit you.

"Flowey," you started tentatively, halfway through taking a sweatshirt off, so the awkward look he gave you seemed justified. Nonetheless, you continued: "You know how monster funerals usually consist of spreading the dust over a beloved item?" He still looked puzzled beyond belief, but nodded. "What if that item could bring them back?"

"That's ridiculous," Flowey spat, but as you finished taking the coat off, you saw the hope in his eyes. Gently placing the blue fabric underneath the DT Machine, you heard the other monsters gather around.

"Onionsan," you called out, "Go flick the switch, now!"

Almost as anticipating as you, he nearly tripped over himself to flip the switch. Anxiously, you watched as the orb began to glow, bright with heat, and the machine whirred to life. The group you had gathered held a collective breath, and you teetered on your heels, fingers crossed and double crossed. Slowly but surely, the article of clothing started to take the form of something, specks of dust morphing miraculously before your eyes. Heart leaping into your throat, and palms sweating, the short, stubbed shape of a skeleton appeared before you, smiling with chubby cheeks, not a scratch or scrape on him, good as new.

You wanted to run into his arms, but something stopped you. Hesitant vibes crawled through your veins and you watched as Sans looked at you alone, the blank stare on his face feeding your fears.

A single human foot moved forward in an uncoordinated scuffle. "Sans?" You asked, and you were too preoccupied to notice the desperate stutter in your words.

"Of course you'd be in heaven, kiddo." He chuckled to himself, as if not believing you were really there either.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming." You reached up to touch his face, and the bone was warm beneath your hands. It made your heart race. "Sans, is it really you?"

His expression shifted, neutral tones becoming shocked at the sound of your voice, before irrevocable joy flashed across his features as he squeezed you deathly close. The two of you embraced in silence for a moment, it was just the two of you, the only ones left in the world.

"Frisk," he whispered, and you knew that he too was crying. "It's really you."

"I've missed you," you laughed, howling as he swept you off your feet. And then there were more, Flowey, Onionsan, Mad Dummy, all of them were huddled around you, cheering in unison, "It worked! It worked," and nothing in any timeline could be more perfect.

"Oh Sans," you rambled the moment he let go, words spilling out before you could stop them. "It was horrible! You were gone, and it was just me and Flowey, and the things he did, but I did it Sans! I got through to him, and he helped me, he helped us, and I remembered what you said and used the orb, and they're all better now, all of them, and I tried it on your sweatshirt with your dust and- oh Sans, I love you so much and I've missed you!" And he was stroking your hair and you were smiling and resting your hand on his other hand and it was enough. And you were happy.

But, as your hands drifted up to the red scarf wrapped around your neck, you remembered that you still weren't done.

With Sans phalanges still on your head, you unwrapped the scarf from around your neck. "Flowey, go boot up the machine again!" You called out to him, untangling yourself from Sans to place the red cloth where Sans stood not a minute ago. However, when you looked up to give Flowey the ok, you gasped. Sans was stood in front of the flower, blocking his path. You hurried over immediately, overhearing the skeleton nearly screaming.

"What gives you the right," he roared, "to give life now to someone that you've murdered in cold blood countless times over the past year!"

"I'm sorry!" Flowey babbled, flailing his arms to protect himself from the eldler monster. "But please, this is all I can do to correct-"

"There is no possible way to correct your actions," Sans hissed. "You can never undo the years of torment you've caused Frisk and I."

"Sans!" You shouted, catching his hands which had summoned light blue swirls in the palms. "Fighting won't bring solve anything. He's doing what he can to change, the least you can do is give him a chance!"

"He killed my brother!" Sans growled, voice deep and reverberating, scaring you to the core.

"If you kill him, you're no better than he was! It won't solve anything! What would Papyrus say?"

But you realized he wasn't listening, he had already pushed past you and was advancing towards Flowey. You screamed his name again and again, terrified and shaking him at the shoulder and forearm, but he shoved you to the floor, anger taking over him. His pupils had vanished, and he stood menacingly over Flowey, who refused to bare his thorns. He shook, about to dart away, but it was too late. Sans had already summoned his blasters, two giant heads charged with magic. Your shattering scream filled the lab, and your limbs went numb as you watched helplessly from the floor.

He fired, but the blast never reached Flowey. There, on his knees, blocking the path to the shaking and defenseless flower, was Papyrus. A huge, gaping hole was missing from his torso.

"Pap!" Sans gasped, racing towards his brother, gently cradling him in his arms. Picking yourself up off the floor, you limped over to the younger skeleton. Glancing past him, you noticed Onionsan by the DT Machine, gasping and covering his mouth.

"No, no, not again!" Sans panicked, watching as Papyrus held his chest and smiled up at him.

"Br- brother," he smiled, innocently as ever, eyes beading up with tears. "It's good to see you."

"Papyrus, I'm so, so sorry!" Sans cried, hold his brother as gently as possible.

"I know, Sans. Me too." He coughed, and you all held your breath, hoping that in a moment he would exhale what you were all too petrified to. "I wish…" he got quieter, so only Sans and I could hear, "I wish that you…"

"Don't try to talk," Sans quieted him, cradling him as he fell limp in his grasp. He let his head to rest on Sans' lap as he kneeled once more by his dying brother. It was then that you saw that there was no chance that he would make it. "I'll take care of you, Pap," Sans insisted. "I'll never let you get hurt again. I'll keep you safe. I'll never let anyone touch you."

"Sans," Papyrus cooed as he smiled sadly. He didn't look angry, just disappointed. You turned away; it hurt to watch. "Can't you see it's you who needs to be taken care of?"

At that, Sans cracked. He bawled, muttering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, It's all my fault," over and over as his brother's eyes closed, small smile still splaying across his lips.

"But it's okay," Papyrus whispered, voice so raspy you thought it would sputter and die, like a car engine on the side of the road, at any moment. "Because I believe that even the worst person can change, that everybody can be a good person if they just try. Look at everyone around you, they are proof. And besides, you always mean well." He paused briefly as he struggled to suck in a ragged breath. "And Sans, I believe in you. You can change, too." He smiled wider, squinting up at Sans face. He had stopped crying, but his lip still quivered as he nodded and pressed his forehead against Papyrus's. "And Sans," Papyrus whispered, loud enough only for Sans to hear, but you knew what he was going to say regardless. "I love you."

"I love you too, Papyrus. I promise, I'll change for you."

Papyrus smiled one last time at Sans words, hand reaching for his brother's face. Before Sans could catch it, it fell away, turning to dust in Sans' lap. This time, there was nothing left of him, not even his scarf.

* * *

For a long while, Sans didn't move, even when you crawled over to him and put your arm around him. He let out a few muffled sobs, but made no effort to get up. After several minutes of you rubbing his back, he stood up and turned to Flowey on two shaky legs. "I'm sorry." He said, voice surprisingly not raspy at all, but clear as day.

Flowey nodded. "I'm sorry too."

"Is there anything I can do now?" Sans looked around at all the expectant monster faces around him, then to you. "For any of you?"

Taking a deep breath, you limped over to him, leg suddenly throbbing from when you were shoved, and replied, "Actually, there is. Somehow, we were able to get these monsters back to perfect health. Or, at least we think we were. We used the orb to pump determination into them-"

"Wait, are you serious right now?" He stopped you, and you nodded, unsure of what he was freaking out about. "That much raw concentrated energy could've killed them without a buffer! No wonder there were protocols for testing the artifact! If it could do that…" Sans shook his head, refocusing himself. "Did you at least inject them all with 3 ccs of currengy first? That's that closest thing you've got to a decent magic buffer." You shook your head in response, to which Sans made you hand him the remaining currengy you had and had you and Flowey help inject all the monsters with some. Throughout this, each monster met Sans' and Flowey's apologetic glances with sympathetic or understanding nods.

* * *

Once you were done, you all sat in a circle, muttering a few words here and there, until you finally asked, "So what now?"

"We should all move to the surface," Tsunderplane piped up, "so we can all move on with our lives."

"He's right, we've done all we can." Mad Dummy added, although he seemed to be calmed than usual. Perhaps, you thought, the great emotional turmoil that had occurred with Papyrus had finally allowed him to morph fully with his body. For that, you were grateful. At least some good changes had come about because of it.

"I don't think there's anything else we can do but that." You agreed.

"I wish I could follow you," Flowey whispered, rubbing his leaves together. At this, Sans patted the most upward petal on his head, to which Flowey craned into the comforting touch. You smiled at this. Even if it wasn't the perfect ending, everyone was still in a good place. At least nobody was at each other's throats anymore.

"Maybe you still can," you suggested. You proposed that if the orb could work wonders for the rest of you, that maybe it could solve his problem as well.

Sans, however, shook his head at this. "It just doesn't make sense," he sighed.

You thought of something else: "Maybe we could bother Dr. Gaster one more time and ask his opinion on what might work?"

*Well, since you asked so nicely, of course!* You heard the monster in question's strange vernacular from out of nowhere. As soon as it was sudden, the old royal scientist appeared before you, seemingly from out of nowhere. His body was far from whole, crackling in and out, and from the casual reactions of the other monsters, it was as if you were the only one who was surprised, it seemed. Why the other monsters weren't the least bit surprised, you couldn't tell. It was as if the time traveling mystery wasn't a mysterious thing to them (Which, thinking back, was possible and even likely, but moving on).

*Gaster!* Sans replied in the same dialect. *Papyrus, there's-*

*I know, Sans. And I'm sorry. I should have never given you such rotten advice to deal with that retched Flower. Perhaps if I took a page from Frisk's book more, I might still be with you today.* The fragmented monster shook his head and shrugged. You wished you could understand his odd language of jumbled sounds and hand signals. He continued. *Regardless, the maker's orb is quite the thing, as is a monster's soul. Especially one with determination. What you should do, my boy, is give your brother my soul. Don't protest, Sans,* he added when Sans went to argue, *It's the least I can do. You've always counted on me, and you've finally outdone your need of me. I'll see you all to the surface. Even that scoundrel of a flower. Give him the artifact as a soul; it's fitting for the son of royalty. Who knows, maybe he's gained enough morality for his body to take it now.* He chuckled once more before reaching out to gesture to Sans, what you could only assume was some sign of affection if his face was anything to go by. *Take care, Sans. You've grown beyond your years, and now beyond me. That kid's determination suits you all.*

And with those final words, he vanished, leaving behind a mass of crystals nearly identical to the first in his place. Looking to Sans for an explanation, you grew worried when you saw his eyes so wide.

"What's wrong? What did he say?" You asked.

"He's gone," said Sans. "And he's left all the pieces of his soul. I could've sworn they'd been scattered across time and space. And yet," Sans paused, thinking. You watched him ponder the science of it, theories in his eyes. "It seems he's gathered them here for the likes of Papyrus." Sans smiled at nobody in particular. "He deserves it more than anyone." Before you could stop him from what you thought was going to be a self deprecating speech, he smiled the most genuine grin that you had seen from him in a long time at you. "It's going to be okay, Frisk. And I promise, I'll take after you this time."

Shocked, you stared wordlessly at Sans. Was he finally choosing to spare without an argument? You smiled, running into his open arms again. You were glad to have Sans back to the monster he was before this mess, and maybe even a little less rash.

You were glad he was still stubborn, you thought to yourself as he delicately collected the fragments of Gaster's soul with his magic, carefully piecing them together as they bobbed in the air. Before you knew it, a small, floating heart was in his arms, burning bright as ever. In a swirl of Sans' bright blue magic, the heart slowly collected dust. It whooshed around the soul for a moment, the most beautiful birth in the world, before a monster clad in red boots and a sparkling new scarf stood tall next to Sans. They hugged, and you galloped over to join them.

"Papyrus, I'm so sorry," Sans was blabbering, "I'll never hurt anyone ever again, I'll-"

"I forgive you, brother," Papyrus silenced him, holding the two of you tighter. "I, The Great Papyrus, is alive, and now everything will be okay."

"I love you, brother," Sans nuzzled deeper into the warm embrace, as did you.

"I love you too, Sans." He laughed, the most perfect sound in the universe. "Come on, family. Let's go home."

You had never heard a better idea on your life.


	20. Epilogue

Chapter 20: Epilogue

* * *

Asriel and the remaining monsters officially moved out of the underground within the next week. Every now and then, you still receive letters from them saying how happy they are and how grateful they are for you, and how they always keep mercy on their mind. All except for and Asriel, who purchased a house in the same neighborhood as you, and Onionsan, who found his home in the lake behind Asriel's new house. Surprisingly, him and Flowey became very close friends, and the two of them were regular's at Papyrus' dinner table.

Slowly but surely, Asriel

You were able to contact several of the monster's that had undergone Alphys' experimentation. A few of them had gotten used to their new lifestyle and said it would be too painful to go back to what they were before. The others wanted their individuality and freedom back, and were grateful that you offered to undo the procedure. With Sans' help, and a little determination of your own, there were no complications. Through this process, Sans made his first baby steps to becoming the monster he had always dreamed of being.

With time, he learned to keep his emotions in check, but never gave up his lazy side. You were glad for that, and you knew that Papyrus was too. As much as he denied it, he loved taking care of his older brother just as much as Sans loved taking care of him.

Sans treated you to a nice, sit down dinner. He insisted it wasn't a date, but then also insisted on paying in full, as well as holding your hand. It never went any further than that, but you were perfectly okay with that.

Papyrus and Sans both got jobs, Papyrus as a nurse and Sans in medical science. Papyrus invested and proudly paid off a loan for a new red convertible. You all enjoyed a nice, long drive down the highway every now and then. Sometimes Flowey even joined you.

All is well.


End file.
